No looking back
by lilxjames
Summary: He was sleeping with two women. He got one of them pregnant. He didn't know he was going to be a father until the last minute. How will things change for Alex when he suddenly finds himself as a "Daddy"? Will it help him repair a broken relationship?
1. A Ruined relationship

Chapter 1: A ruined relationship

**Time setting:** First two chapter takes place 2 weeks after 4.11

Lexie Grey was sitting in an empty on-call room seething. She couldn't believe him. He had told her that he wasn't seeing her anymore, and just now she had seen the two of them naked in another on-call room. She closed her eyes, letting a few tears slip, as she remember their conversation a week ago when he told her that Rebecca meant nothing, and that he would want to start a relationship with her instead. What a fool she had been to believe him. It turned out to be one of the worst mistake she had ever made.

_**Flashback**_

_**A week ago:**_

"Lexie! Lexie wait!" Alex Karev shouted as he chased the intern through the tunnel.

Lexie halted, turned around and faced him with a look of contempt: "What do you want from me Alex?" She was becoming frustrated with him. He was constantly following her since last week, ever since she found out that he had a girlfriend while he was screwing her.

Alex sighed, she won't make this easy on him, he knew that. He also knew that he deserved it after he treated her. Yea, it's true that he told her that it was sex only, but she was growing on him…that is until Rebecca decided to show up. He had given in to the fact that there is no Ava. Only Rebecca. He had fallen in love with Ava, not Rebecca, and they were two very different people. So, last week he had told her that he is going to move on and that whatever there was between them is over.

Ever since then, he has been trying to talk to Lexie, and ask for maybe another chance. He had also realized that Lexie was a nice girl…not to mention incredible hot, and that there might be a chance that they could form a relationship. After all, she _liked _him. A lot. But, now he wasn't very sure.

Taking a deep breath, he stated: "Well first, I want to tell you that I am sorry, and I don't usually say sorry, so its taking a lot of me to say this. Also, Rebecca is married, and last week I told her that we can't continue seeing each other anymore. She has a baby, not to mention a goddamn husband. So yea, she won't be coming back anytime soon." Alex stopped to catch his breath, and Lexie took this moment to jump in:

"I could care less if you are dating her or not…I mean you did make it clear that it was just sex…no strings attached…" Lexie paused to swallow the lump in her throat. No matter what she told her or anyone else, she had fallen for Alex Karev, despite everything and everyone telling her that it would only lead to heartache. Only now she knew how true it was. She opened her mouth to continue, however, Alex raised his hand in a motion as to say that it's his turn now.

"I know I just said it was just sex, but what I did wasn't fair. You didn't deserve it." He broke away awkwardly not knowing how to continue. He was never good with all this feelings stuff.

Alex stared in surprise at the sincere apology coming from Alex Karev. She could see that he was uncomfortable, and realized that it wasn't something he did occasionally.

She decided to end things on friendly terms, so she simply stated: "It's ok. It hurt a little to know you were seeing someone else, but as I said earlier, there were no strings attached. I think we should just forget everything that's happened between us and just be friends…."She was cut off as Alex pressed his hands against her mouth, with a smirk on his face. "You ramble worse than Meredith, and that's saying something." He stated without taking his hand off her mouth. He could see a deep blush appearing on her pale face as she tried to take his hand off her mouth. She succeeding and replied: "Well, we are sisters. And the whole point of that ramble was that we should just be friends. That's all." With that she turned around to walk away but before she could move more than a feet, she found herself against the wall, with Alex's lips on her. The whole only friends speech left her mind, as she found herself responding back. After 5 seconds, she regained her senses and pushed him off. She immediately took a step back from him trying to regain her breathing. After a couple of seconds, she had regained her composure and looked up at Alex with an angry spark in her eye. "Didn't you hear a word I said? I can't do this again. You have hurt me enough as it is. I can't be involved with you…that has disaster written all over it…" she rambled on. Alex took that time to gather his thoughts and decide what he was going to say next. He cut off her ramble and said: "Ok, so that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. But, let me say something. This is hard for me to say, so don't interrupt. See, the thing is, I like you. I didn't realize until last week. I have had a fair share of failed relationships in my life and a horrible childhood. All these aspects are the reason why none of my relationships work. I am working on it, and I think that if we give us a real shot, things can work out. I know I am not the best guy, but I am trying to change. So, what do you say? Give me one more chance, date me?" Alex let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Now all he had to do was wait for her reply. Not a very easy task, let me tell you.

Lexie started in shock at Alex, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her rational part of the brain was saying that it was a bad idea, and nothing could come out of it. However, her heart was saying the complete opposite, and in this case it was the heart that was dominating her decision. She knew she might regret this decision, but she knew that their relationship deserved a real chance. So, looking up him, she smiled at the nervous look on his face, and answered a simple word: "Yes." That's all Alex needed, he pushed her against the wall again and kissed her. A kiss that marked the beginning of their relationship.

_**End flashback**_

Lexie knew, the minute she said yes to him that it would end badly. A nagging thought persisted in her mind; however, she chose to ignore it, giving in to the feelings that have been building ever since she first met him. Now, sitting in this on-call room she finally knew how completely true that nagging thought was. She should have never given. Her rational side was right; a relationship with Alex had disaster written all over it. Her relationship hadn't even lasted a week, and it was broken in the worst way possible. More tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the scene she had seen in the on-call room no more than 20 minutes ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**20 minutes ago**_

Lexie was in a good mood. Dr. Yang had been in a good mood today and she got to scrub in a valve replacement, and she was supposed to meet Alex in a little while. Just thinking of Alex put a smile on her face. She had fallen hard for him, just after one week of dating. She was going to meet him in an hour and they had planned to go to Joe's together. Their relationship was going smoothly and she could tell that Alex was trying to make things work. Since there was still an hour till she had to meet Alex, she decided to go take a little nap in an empty on call room. She had been on-call last night and was seriously sleep-deprived. Coming across from the first on-call room she opened the door, not noticing the sounds coming from inside. Just as she had opened the door, she wished that she hadn't. Inside she saw a scene unfold that will haunt her till the day she died. Lying on the bed were Alex and Rebecca, halfway through taking each other's clothes off. As soon as she realized what had been transpiring in the room, she let out a gasp, turned and ran full speed in the opposite direction. Away from Alex, away from the scene unfolding in the room. She blindly all the way to the East wing of the hospital knowing it would take Alex a while to get there, that is if he would have bothered coming after her. She located the first empty on-call room in the wing and ran in locking the door behind her.

_**End flashback**_

First, she had just cried, but after all her tears had been spent, and new emotion began taking the place of sadness: anger. She angry at him, but more than that, she was angry at herself. She had gotten too emotionally attached. Became too naïve to think that he might have actually change. She snorted at that thought. As if Alex could ever change, a tiger never changes its stripes. Just as quickly the anger had come, it disappeared, leaving her feeling empty, and betrayed. As she felt the tears build in her eyes again, she wondered how in the world she had been happy just ½ an hour ago. She knew she shouldn't have let herself become too attached to Alex, because she knew he was the only one who could break her. And, he had just done that-broken her in the worst way possible.

**A/N: **This is a Alex/Lexie fic. This was a pretty dull chapter I admit, and the flashbacks were too long, but I had to include them. This is sort of the background info/ filler chapter, so that you guys don't get confused with what's going to be happening next. I promise it's going to get interesting very soon. Please, please **REVIEW**! Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and once again please **REVIEW**! They make my day


	2. Sisterly bonding

Chapter 2: Sisterly bonding

Lexie didn't know what time she fell asleep, all she remember was lying on the on-call room bed crying until sleep took over her and she fell asleep right there.

Lexie woke up to wave a nausea hitting her. Jumping out of bed, she ran out of the on-call room to the nearest ladies' room she could find. She rushed in and emptied the contents of her stomach in the first vacant stall. This is how her mornings have been since the past week. At first she thought it was just stomach flu, but she didn't think stomach flu would last this long.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the stall next to her open, and was very surprised to hear the concerned voice of her half-sister from behind her.

"Lexie?" Meredith asked really surprised, wondering what she was doing in the hospital at 6 am in the morning, and in her scrubs too. She was the on-call resident last night, and was pretty sure that the on-call intern was Steve.

Lexie turned around in surprise at the sound of Meredith's voice, and saw Meredith's eyes widen as she saw the condition Lexie was in. Looking at Meredith look at her like that made her realize how horrible she must have looked. Her hair was falling all over her face and she knew that her eyes were blotchy and red. Trying to pry Meredith's attention away from her face, she quickly looked away and asked: "Meredith, what are you doing here? Were you on call last night?" Lexie questioned. Meredith knew that she was hiding something, but answered her question anyways: "Yea, actually I was. I was just heading home as a matter of fact," she said referring to as to why she was wearing her street clothes. "The question is, what are you doing here? George said you never came home last night and I know for a fact that you weren't on-call last night. And, you can't expect me to ignore the fact that you are looking like a zombie, puking your guts off in the toilet." Meredith finished sarcastically.

Meredith and Lexie have become close over the past few weeks. Ever since Meredith had broken up with Derek, Lexie had been there, supporting her along with Christina and Izzie, and she had really appreciated that. Lexie blushed at her blunt remark, but before she could answer, Lexie felt another wave of nausea hit her, and she quickly turned away to throw up in the toilet. Meredith reached forward to hold her hair back while she puked. After she was done, Meredith passed her some paper towels so that she could wipe her mouth. "You done?" she questioned. "I think so", Lexie replied, her voice raspy. Well, you are in no condition to work today, and if you think that I am not going to interrogate you about your condition, then you have another thinking coming. I am going to call Christina and tell her that to give you the day off, and then we'll go back to my place, eat some breakfast and then when you are ready, we'll talk, because I can tell you are not ready yet." Meredith said in a sisterly voice. Lexie nodded gratefully and went up to the sink to rinse her mouth and splash some cold water on her face. One major change that Meredith underwent over the past few weeks (ever since her breakup with Derek) was that she had learned to open up, and that was one of the reasons why she didn't go into a stage of depression, tequila and one-night stands, after her break up with Derek.

Lexie felt much better after splashing cold water on her face, and exited the bathroom to find Meredith outside, on the phone with Christina.

After seeing her, Meredith hung up the phone and beckoned Lexie to follow her to the car. Even though she knew that Alex won't be at the hospital at this hour, she kept an eye out for him. She was not ready to see him. Not yet. Not so soon after what had happened. It was too hurtful.

The trip to the car was quick and uneventful and thankfully with no sign of Alex. She got into the passenger seat, while Meredith got behind the wheel. Suddenly a horrifying thought struck Lexie as she remember Meredith saying that he would go to her house. "Wait, we are going to your house? Will Alex be there?" she said in a panicked voice. Meredith was surprised to hear the panic in her voice as she said Alex's name. "Yea, we are going to my place, and Alex and Izzie won't be there. Their shift start at 6:45, and it's already 6:35, so they are probably on their way to the hospital. Why? Is something wrong between you and Alex?" Meredith inquired. Lexie let out a sigh of relief, and gave Meredith a look that said _later_. Meredith understood, however her mind was reeling from what could have happened between the couple. They were fine yesterday. Even though Lexie didn't knew it yet, but Meredith did care for her just like a little sister, and if Alex had hurt her in some way, well let's just say that she won't be very pleased with him.

After a quiet 15 minutes drive to Meredith's place, Meredith and Lexie got out of the car and headed towards the house. Just as Meredith had said, Izzie and Alex were gone; however Izzie had left some pancakes for breakfast.

"Why don't you go upstairs take a shower, change and then come downstairs for breakfast. Oh and you can, um borrow some of my clothes because I am guessing that you don't have any clothes with you here." Meredith instructed Lexie.

Lexie smiled at Meredith's kind gesture, knowing it took a lot of her to say that. "Thanks. I really need a shower right now." With a smile, she went upstairs to freshen up.

½ an hour later, Lexie came downstairs, looking much better. She went into the kitchen to find Meredith reading a book. "Hey", she said, alerting her of her presence. "O hey," Meredith said looking up, "you look much better now".

"I feel better, well better than last night", she muttered the last part, but Meredith still heard it.

"You know, you aren't making this wait very easy on me. What the hell happened last night to get you in such a state?" Meredith questioned.

"Let's have breakfast first, and then we'll talk," Lexie said, trying to buy time before she would have to confess everything. Her eyes filled up with tears as the events of last night played in her head, but she quickly blinked them away. Meredith noticed, but decided not to say anything; she knew the truth will come out eventually.

Silently, they sat down to have breakfast, but found she couldn't eat. The fear of throwing up again and the image of Alex and Rebecca made it very hard for her to swallow the bite of pancake she had taken.

"What happened?" Meredith asked looking at her, "Does it taste bad or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Lexie said finally managing to swallow. She knew she won't be able to eat anything, and felt the best thing will be to tell Meredith everything, probably that will help her release the ever-building pressure on her heart. Abruptly getting up, she looked at Meredith and said: "I am ready to talk now."

Meredith looked up surprised, wondering what caused the sudden change of mood. But what she saw in her eyes scared her. Her eyes looked dead, with underlying hurt and sadness. She abandoned her breakfast and beckoned her to go to the living room.

Meredith took a seat on the couch, but Lexie didn't sit, looking at her sister straight in the eye, Lexie blurt out: "I caught Alex sleeping with Rebecca last night in the on-call room."

**A/N:** Come on guys…229 hits and only 2 reviews. I know this isn't a very popular pairing but please, please, please review…tell me what you think? PLEASE! Reviews make my day. I hope you like the Mer/Lexie sisterly bonding. The initial chapter 2 I had in mind was very long, so I decided to split it into two! I promise the next chapter will be eventful. This chapter was filler, so it might be boring, but it was necessary for the story to progress. Also, a question for the readers: How should Lexie figure out that she is pregnant? I have a general idea…but ideas are welcomed and appreciated! PLEASE **REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	3. Positive

Chapter 3: Positive

"What?" Meredith gasped, stunned at what she was hearing. When Alex had told her that he and Lexie was dating, she had warned him to not hurt her, she knows what it felt like to be second best in a man's life, she also knew how heartbreak felt, and she wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. Alex had told her not to worry, and that Rebecca was gone for good. _"She's no longer a part of my life. I told her a week ago that everything between us is over."_ She had always known Alex to be honest. He may be an evil spawn most of the time, but he always prided himself on his honesty. Meredith had trusted him, believing that he really wanted to change. She wanted to forget what he did to Izzie, convincing herself that he is really trying to change.

Now though, she couldn't believe that she had actually trusted him. She had enough experience with men to know that they can't be trusted. One day they will be promising forever and the next kissing or in Alex's case screwing another woman. Meredith had been hurt way too many times; she couldn't believe that she had let Lexie fall in the same trap.

Meredith slowly walked over to where Lexie was standing tears streaming down her face. She put an arm around her and guided her to the couch. Meredith knew that Lexie needed her, not only was she her sister, she had been through the same feelings Lexie must be undergoing now. Even though Meredith didn't do hugs, she decided to make an exception as she pulled Lexie in to a comforting hug. She knew this was the first time Lexie was going through something like this, and was reminded of the time when she found out that Derek had a wife.

Meredith had learned over the past week or so, that saying your feelings out loud help you get over them without the need of tequila and one-night stands. She pulled back from the hug and looked at Lexie straight in the eye.

"Tell me what happened. It helps to relieve a little bit of the hurt. I know exactly what you are going through, and I know it seems hard right now, but you will get over this."

Lexie knew Meredith was right, and even though it would hurt to talk about what she had seen, it would help her release some of the building pressure in her heart.

Lexie wiped her tears, and replayed the scene she had seen in the on-call room last night. A scene that had caused her so much hurt and sadness. Meredith listened quietly as Lexie replayed what she had seen last night. She had to stop a couple of times to regain her cool, and Meredith knew this was very hard on her. However, she also knew that Lexie would feel better after she had put everything off her chest. She could feel anger building inside her with every word Lexie said, but she knew that she would have to keep it under control for now. She can leash it all out when she gets a chance to speak to Alex, but for now Lexie needed comfort, and she was going to give it to her.

After Lexie had finished speaking, she looked at Meredith with dull, sad eyes. Her eyes seemed to have run out of tears, and were now replaced by a hollow look.

After a minute of silence, Lexie spoke in a quiet voice: "How did you deal with it Meredith? You know, after finding out that Derek had kissed Rose?"

Meredith was silent for a minute, trying to gather her thoughts before giving her an answer. Finally she spoke: "Rose wasn't the first person he chose over me. You weren't here last year, so you probably don't know this, but Derek had a wife. Addison. When we started going out for the first time, he didn't tell me about her, and out of the blue she walks in the hospital and introduces her to be Derek's wife. You have no idea how I had felt when she said her name was Addison Shepherd. I tried so hard to believe it wasn't true, but it was. It felt like my world was ending. Then Derek gave me hope again, by saying that he would divorce her, but you know what? HE DIDN'T!" Meredith didn't realize that she was shouting. She didn't know it would be this painful to replay her past. Regaining herself, she continued: "His reason for picking her was that she was his wife. After a while I had come to accept the fact that Derek was married, and decided to move on. But Derek went into a fit of blind rage when he found out. This is what's wrong with these guys, they think it's perfectly fine for them to move on, but as soon as you move on, they go into a fit of jealousy. When he finally divorced her, we got back together again. Every relationship has obstacles to overcome, ours were just a little more intense considering the amount of issues I have. He said he would wait for me forever, I didn't forever meant six months. He wanted all the moving together, marriage, kids crap, and I was getting ready. I was getting ready to want all these things as well, and just when I am this close to give him what he wanted, he decided to go kiss the scrub nurse." Meredith ended her rant with a deep breath.

Lexie was staring at her sister with wonder. There was so much she didn't know about Meredith. Listening to the amount of heartbreak she had been through within the course of a year, made her forget her problem for a minute. Lexie wondered how Meredith dealt with all this, and still manage to keep her professional life in balance. She looked at Meredith with awe and admiration shining in her eyes, as she realized just how strong her sister was.

Meredith looked up to see Lexie looking at her with a mixture of shock, awe, admiration and disbelief. Deciding to answer her initial question she said, "You want to know how I got over all the crap with Derek? Well, I have two answers for you: tequila and one-night stands. I wish I had done it differently, because even though it numbed my pain and made me forget a while, it wasn't the best approach I could have used. This time, I actually opened up to you guys, and everyone can tell that I am moving on faster than I was before. You, Lexie will not restore to tequila obsession and one-night stands. They're nothing but trouble. You have me, Izzie, George and hell even Christina. You will be the strong one, and you will get over it. I promise." Meredith finished with great determination.

Before she could give Meredith an answer, Lexie felt another wave of nausea hit her, as she jumped off the couch and made her way to the bathroom. Meredith, startled by her sudden exit, made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Lexie throwing up all the way to the living room. When she reached the bathroom, she saw Lexie leaning her head against the sink, completely spent.

"I didn't eat anything except a bit of pancake this morning, I don't understand why this nausea won't cease." Lexie groaned.

"Lexie…" Meredith began slowly. Lexie looked up, and saw a horrified expression on her face, as if she had just thought of a horrible idea. Meredith forced herself to say out loud the words she had been thinking. "Is it possible that you are, um, pregnant?" She said the last word hesitantly as if indicating that the idea was just plan ludicrous. Lexie paled as she took in Meredith's words. "No, no way. That's not possible." Lexie gasped, completely freaking out.

Meredith cut in: "Let's go upstairs to my room. We'll discuss it there." With that, she helped Lexie off the bathroom floor and upstairs to her room. Lexie followed wordlessly, her mind still reeling from what Meredith had said. Could she be pregnant? She didn't even want to think of the possibility.

Once in Meredith's room, Meredith led Lexie to her bed. Once she was seated, Meredith looked directly in Lexie's eyes and said, "Now Lexie, think carefully. Do you think that you might be pregnant?" Lexie considered the question carefully. Of course there was a possibility that she was pregnant. She had been sleeping with Alex for more than a month, and she wasn't sure if she had used protection every time. Slowly, she nodded slowly, "Yes, there might be a possibility." She said in a small voice as if ashamed of the situation. Meredith tried to wrap her mind around Lexie's confession, and said, "Well, the next rational step would be to confirm if you are pregnant or not." When Lexie looked confused, Meredith added: "Take a pregnancy test." Lexie gaped at Meredith as she said that, but knew that her sister was right. There was no point running away from this, the best thing would be to find out if she was actually pregnant, and then go from there. "Okay", Lexie said giving in.

Meredith quickly nodded, and made her way to the bathroom. A minute later, she came out with a box of different pregnancy tests. "Here you go", Meredith said, indicating to the box in her hands. Lexie looked up in surprise at the box of pregnancy tests in Meredith's hand. _Why does Meredith have a box of pregnancy tests in her bathroom?_ She wondered. As if reading her mind, Meredith hastily said, "No, I am not pregnant. After I broke up with Derek, I was throwing up for a couple of days, so I decided to take the test. It came out negative though. Turned out to be food poisoning in the end." Lexie didn't look utterly convinced and said, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Meredith laughed at the uncertainty in Lexie's voice and said, "Absolutely. Here, take this," she said handing her the box of tests, "there are a couple different ones. Not all of them are a hundred percent accurate so take about 5 tests to be absolutely sure," Meredith instructed. Lexie took the box with shaking hands, and nervously made her way to the bathroom.

Three minutes later she came out feeling nervous and clammy inside. The nerves had finally hit her as she asked Meredith, "What next?"

"You wait for three minutes before the results show up." Meredith answered.

"Three minutes?! How the hell am I supposed to wait for 3 minutes?" Without waiting for a reply, she rubbed her hands over her face and made her way to sit next to Meredith on the bed. Meredith put a comforting hand on her knee, knowing that nothing she could say or do would calm Lexie down.

After what seemed like an eternity to Lexie, Meredith looked up at the clock and said, "It's three minutes. You want to go check?"

Lexie felt sick at the possibility of going to check the results, so she turned to Meredith and said, "I don't think I am strong enough for this. Can you please go look for me? I can't do it?"

Meredith felt her heart break a little as she saw how pale, sickly and nervous Lexie looked and immediately said, "Of course I'll look for you. Remember Lexie, no matter what the test says, I will be there for you along with Izzie and George. You will be okay." With that she made her way to the bathroom, praying with all her might that the test was negative.

Less than a minute later, Meredith came out of the bathroom, and just one look at her face was enough to tell Lexie what the test result was, but she had to hear it from her. She wouldn't believe it until Meredith uttered the words.

Looking at her sister, Meredith answered her unasked question, "They're positive. All five of them."

**A/N:** Here you go…another chapter for all you wonder people! Review rates went up from 2 to 8! Thank you so so much! You have no idea how happy you all made me. I included a lot of Meredith in this chapter, I really like the sisterly bond between them and I am glad that they can both relate to each other as far as relationships are concerned.

**IMP: **Next chapter can go in one of two ways: (a) Alex's POV of the whole deal OR (b) Lexie's pregnancy being revealed to Christina, George and Izzie and their reaction.Please tell me which chapter you guys would want first, and I would update accordingly. So basically, the next update depends on your reviews! So please please **REVIEW! **


	4. Alex's side of the story

Chapter 4: Alex's side of the story

Alex Karev was sitting in one of the many gurneys lined in the tunnel. He couldn't believe how his life had taken a complete u-turn in less than 24 hours. Yesterday had been a whole rollercoaster for him. In the morning he and Lexie had been happy and together, and by the end of the day, Lexie had witnessed him with a naked Rebecca, which had ended his relationship on the spot. She didn't need to say the words; just the look in her eyes had been enough to portray everything that she was feeling-anger, hurt and above all betrayal.

Alex would be staying the night in one of these gurneys, because Meredith had called him about 2 hours ago, telling him not to come home tonight. He could tell by the coldness of her voice, that she was very disappointed in him. He might be an asshole, but his friends meant a lot of him and he knew he had let Meredith down. He thought back to his conversation with her on the phone two hours ago:

_**Flashback **_

_2 hours ago_

Alex had just finished scrubbing out of a surgery with Dr. Sloan when he heard his cell phone ring. Looking down at the caller-id, he saw Meredith's name popping up from the screen. He was hesitant is picking up the phone because he knew that by now Lexie would have told Meredith about what she had seen. Sighing, he flipped the phone open and said, "Hey Meredith".

"Alex." Alex flinched at the cold tone of her voice.

"Is there anything you want?" Alex questioned Meredith hesitantly.

"Two things", Meredith answered, continuing she said, "First, I don't want you to come home tonight, book a room at a hotel, stay in the hospital for all I care, but don't come home tonight. Two, I don't want you anywhere near Lexie ever again. You get me, I don't want you try to talk to her, or approach her in any way possible. That's all."

Meredith made to hang up the phone, but Alex interrupted saying, "Meredith you don't understand…" Meredith cut him off and retaliated in a fierce tone: "What don't I understand Alex? The fact the you broke my sister. She saw you screwing Rebecca, you know how hurtful that is? But of course, why would you care? Once a manwhore, always a manwhore. You have let me down Alex." And with that she hung up the phone, not giving Alex a chance to say anything,

_**End flashback**_

Alex knew that no one would believe him. Lexie had seen him with Rebbeca with her own eyes, and there was no away he could counteract her statement. He thought back to 24 hours ago when his life had turn upside down.

_**Flashback**_

_24 hours ago_

Alex was tired, he had just scrubbed in with Dr. Hahn on a heart transplant and he had been on call the night before, so all he wanted to do now was to take a little nap in the on-call room. He was supposed to meet Lexie in an hour that was more than enough time to relax. Things with Lexie were going good, he was actually beginning to fall for her just after a week. He didn't have any intention of looking for another women, he was quite satisfied with the one he had. Smiling as he remembered their conversation from last night, he found an empty on-call room and before he knew it, he was asleep.

While Alex was sleeping, a young woman walked in through the familiar entrance of SGH. Even though Alex had told her that didn't want anything to do with her, she didn't believe him. She was sure he was just angry and tired. He liked her, she was sure of that fact, and that was why she was here. To show him what he was missing by excluding her from his life. After checking the surgical floor and OR galleries, she headed to the nurses' station to ask someone if they knew where he was. She saw Nurse Debbie sitting on a chair behind a desk talking on the phone. It was funny how she knew the names of half the nurses of the hospital. Well, she had practically lived at SGH for months. She knew the names of most of the staff here along with all the drama going on in the halls of the hospital. Waiting patiently until Nurse Debbie had hung up the phone, she looked around the familiar surrounding. It seemed like a second home to her now. Nurse Debbie finally hung up the phone and turned her attention to Rebecca.

"Rebecca", she greeted warmly. The nurses had gotten to know her pretty well too in the time she had spent in the hospital.

"Nurse Debbie", Rebecca replied, "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. Life as a nurse can be tiring sometimes. So, was there something you needed?" Nurse Debbie questioned.

"Yea, as a matter of fact there is. Do you by any chance know where Dr. Karev might be?" Rebecca asked.

"He just scrubbed out of a surgery with Dr. Sloan, I saw him headed in the direction of the on-call room at the end of the corridor. He looked tired, probably taking a little nap." Debbie explained.

"Thanks Nurse Debbie. I'll see you later." And with that, Rebecca made her way to the on-call room Debbie had pointed to her.

She was excited at the prospect of seeing him again. She hadn't talked to him in 2 weeks, and she had really missed him, and she was sure he missed her too.

Reaching the door, she knocked lightly, getting no response from inside, she slowly opened the door, to find Alex sound asleep on one of the beds. Deciding to surprise him, she quickly took her shirt and jeans off, and made her way to where Alex was peacefully sleeping. He still hadn't woken up, he must be very tired. Rebecca didn't want to wake him up, but she didn't have much time. Her husband would get suspicious if she was out too long. Quickly getting on top of him, Rebecca brought her lips down to meet his. She knew this would wake him up. And she wasn't disappointed. Just as her lips touched his, his eyes flew open and a look of confusion was apparent in his brown eyes.

Alex felt someone's lips on his as his eyes flew open. While he had thought his eyes to meet Lexie's brown eyes, he was met with Rebecca's hazel ones. Before he had the chance to push her off, the door to the on-call room was pushed opened by none other but Lexie Grey. Gods must really hate him today. He watched as her eyes went from confusion, to anger to hurt and betrayal. Before he could say a word, she dashed out of the room, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch her even if he tried.

Pushing Rebecca off him, he looked at her with utmost fury.

"What the hell are you doing on top of me half-naked?" There was so much anger in his voice, that Rebecca was rendered speechless.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you? Why do you insist on ruining my life? Just when I gain the trust of another woman, you come in the picture and ruin everything I have been working so hard to build. That was my girlfriend who just walked in here. I am pretty sure that not only is my relationship with her is over, I have also lost a great friend. What do you want from me?" Alex screamed at her.

"I didn't know you were dating. I missed you, and I thought you missed me too." Rebecca answered in a small voice finally regaining her ability to speak.

"You have a husband, dammit. Why do you insist on doing this? I told you that I didn't want to see you, then why are you here?" He demanded an explanation.

Rebecca opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by Alex saying: "You know what? I don't want to know. What I do want right now is for you to get out of my sight. Don't come back here or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"But-" Rebecca started, but Alex once again interrupted her, "No buts dammit, just leave before I call the security", he raged pointing his finger to the door.

Rebecca looked into his furious face and knew that there was no point in arguing. With a sigh, she got up and left the room.

After she was gone, Alex put his head in his hands, and knew that there was no going back this time.

_**End Flashback**_

Alex didn't know how to explain what happened to Meredith and Lexie. He knew it wouldn't be long before this spreads around the hospital. He also knew that Meredith and Lexie didn't want to speak to him, let alone explain his actions. No body would believe him. Especially since this wasn't the first time it happened. He had a reputation to cheating on his girlfriends. He knew he didn't do anything, but how was he going to convince the others?

**A/N:** Wow, that was a hard chapter to write. That's Alex's POV of the whole thing as most of the readers wanted! Thanks for the reviews guys! I know some of you want to hate Alex a little longer, but I had to prove him innocent, it is important for the plot as the story progresses. Well, hopefully you guys liked the chapter. Next, chapter will be interesting…Lexie makes up her mind! And in the mean time, tell me what you think! Please, please, please **REVIEW! **


	5. Lexie makes her decision

Chapter 5: Lexie makes her decision

At 8:30 p.m George, Izzie and Cristina made their way in Meredith's house. They had found out that Lexie was there, and we curious as to why Lexie had to take a day off when she was perfectly fine the day before. Izzie unlocked the door and shouted. "Meredith, I am home, and George and Cristina came with me."

Meredith appeared from the kitchen and greeted her friends.

"Hey George, Cristina. What are you two doing here? I thought you were scrubbing in a craniotomy with Shepherd." Meredith speculated.

"Yea, we were supposed to, but it got pushed back, Shepherd had to perform an emergency surgery with the chief, and I guess we weren't needed." George explained, while Cristina nodded in affirmative.

"Oh by the way, why did you call in for Lexie? She was feeling perfectly fine yesterday, and she could have called me herself if it was an emergency. Why did you make the call?" Christina queried.

"Lexie wasn't in the right state this morning, it was more like an emotional emergency, I don't know if it's my place to tell you." Meredith broke off awkwardly, not knowing how to continue.

However, she was spared with Lexie coming down the stairs, "Don't worry Meredith, they have to know, they will find out sooner or later, and I would rather it be sooner." Lexie said, she had apparently heard the last bit of Christina and Meredith's conversation.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Izzie asked with a worried look at Lexie.

"Yea, and why wasn't Alex allowed to come to the house tonight?" George asked, looking at Meredith for an explanation.

"What?" Cristina and Izzie questioned.

"Yea, I was working with him just before our shift ended, and I told him that Izzie, Cristina and me are going home and if he would like a ride. He said he won't be going home tonight. I was surprised because he was on call like 2 nights ago." George paused for breath and then continued, "I asked him if he was on call again, and he said it was personal. I kept on asking him what it was, at first he kept on saying nothing, but after a minute he just turns to look at me, and says, 'Meredith told me not to come home tonight, happy now?' and with that he walked away." George finished.

"Ok Mer, what is going on? First you call a day off for Lexie, and then you ask Evil Spawn not to come home? And what's even better, Evil Spawn has been in the worst mood today, more of an ass that usual. So what the hell is going on?" Cristina demanded.

"Look Meredith has nothing to do with anything," Lexie said, trying to gather her wits to say what she had too. "She found me this morning in the hospital bathroom puking my guts out, I had stayed the night in the hospital in an on-call room after I found Alex sleeping with Rebecca…" She was interrupted by collective gasps from both Izzie and George while Christina looked shocked.

"What? But he promised he was over Rebecca", George rationalized.

"That's what he told me too," Izzie said, looking upset at Lexie's confession.

"Well, apparently that wasn't the case, because I saw them on an on-call room, Rebecca over him half-naked." Here Lexie's voice broke, but she kept her composure. Continuing she said, "I ran all the way to the other side of the hospital and apparently fell asleep in one of the on-call rooms. Then, this morning Meredith found me looking like crap and puking in the bathroom, so she called me sick with Dr. Yang, and we came here." Here she stopped to take a deep breath to prepare herself for what was coming next. "But that's just half of it. After we came home, I threw up again, and um Meredith had a suspicion that I might be pr-pregnant." Lexie swallowed the lump in the throat and tried to keep her tears at bay. "So, I did a home-pregnancy test, well actually 5, and they all came back positive. So not only did my boyfriend cheat on me, I just found out that I am pregnant with his baby", she finished bitterly.

If the trio had been shocked at the first news, it was nothing compared to how they felt about Lexie being pregnant. Izzie was gaping, George looked like a deer in headlights and Cristina looked stunned.

"So, what you are saying is that you are pregnant? As with a baby?" Cristina asked finally regaining some of her ability to speak.

"Apparently that's what happens when you get pregnant. You grow a baby in you body for nine months, and then push it out through a painful process." Lexie snapped back. At that moment she didn't care that Cristina was her boss or not.

"Oh Lexie, I am so sorry", Izzie exclaimed pulling Lexie in a hug.

Lexie felt some tears fall on Izzie's folder, and after a couple of seconds, she pulled back and said, "I don't want sympathy or pity, I brought this upon myself, and I will have to deal with it myself too. All I want from you guys is a promise, that you won't tell Alex about the pregnancy." Lexie pleaded.

"Don't worry, he won't hear it from us," Izzie coaxed while Cristina and George nodded.

"I can't believe I trusted him with you after what he did to me. Alex is afraid of commitment; he can't stick with a woman. That ass", Izzie ranted.

"It's okay Izzie, it's my fault, for agreeing to go out with him, for trusting him, for falling for him and for having sex with him. It's all my fault and I don't want you guys to share the blame." Lexie said seriously, the turning to Meredith, she said, "I am going to bed, I had a rough day and I am tired. I ate some of the left over food in the fridge while you were taking a shower." Seeing that Meredith still had a concerned look on her face, she said, "Don't worry Meredith, I am fine. I just need a good nights sleep."

Nobody believed that she was fine, but let her go upstairs anyway knowing that she needed some space.

"Wow, mini Grey is pregnant with Evil Spawn's baby, life is never boring around here." Cristina observed, as they made their way into the kitchen.

"It's not funny Cristina; it's like your situation except a little worse." Meredith said.

"My situation? How does this relate to my situation? Burke left me at the altar, not had an affair with some other woman." Cristina said, trying to figure out how hers and Lexie's situation were similar.

"Remember when you find out that you were pregnant, just when you and Burke had started seeing each other, and just when you were going to tell him, he breaks up with you because he was given the position of chief. Lexie's situation is worse, because she is a pregnant intern, who found her boyfriend having an affair with a married woman." Meredith explained.

"That does sound similar to your situation Cristina", Izzie stated thinking Meredith's explanation over.

"Well maybe, but whatever that was long ago", Cristina said in a dismissive tone, then trying to change the subject she said "So, what is Lexie planning to do with the baby, surely she can't be thinking of keeping it. She's an intern, there's no way she can manage a baby and her career".

"We haven't talked about that yet, I spent the whole day trying to comfort her, and she's just about 4 weeks pregnant, so she has time to make her decisions." Meredith answered.

"Wow all this has made me very hungry. What's for dinner Iz?" George asked, speaking after a long time.

"I ordered some Chinese when we left from the hospital, it should be here any minute." Izzie said.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later the door bell rang, and Izzie went to receive their food. Throughout dinner, the conversation revolved around Lexie and Alex. And since it was late by the time they were finished talking, both Cristina and George decided to stay over. George in his old room since Alex won't be coming home, and Cristina on the couch since Lexie was sleeping in Meredith's room.

--

THE NEXT MORNING

Meredith, George, Izzie and Cristina were eating breakfast when Lexie came down the next morning.

"Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?" Meredith asked when she saw Lexie come in the kitchen. She was glad to see that she was looking much better today.

Meredith felt that she and Lexie had become emotionally closer since yesterday, and she sort of felt as if it was her responsibility to protect her.

"Good morning," Lexie said with a small smile as she detected a hint of concern in Meredith's voice. "I am feeling much better today."

"That's good", said Izzie, "Come have some breakfast," she pointed to the French toasts in the middle of the table.

"Not yet, I just threw up, and I am in no mood to eat." Lexie explained.

"Yea, morning sickness can be horrible. Hope you get over it quickly." Izzie said sympathetically.

"Thanks. I hope so too, but I have heard that morning sickness last for the whole first trimester and I still have more than 2 months to go," Lexie said groaning.

"Oh, so you know what you want to do? You know, keep the baby, abort, set it up for adoption?" Meredith asked cautiously, trying to gauge an answer out of her.

"Options? I don't believe in options. There's only one option and that is to have a baby. I have always been against abortion, there's no way I am going to kill my baby, no matter how bad the timing or how much of an ass the father is. And as for adoption, I am 29, I might be an intern, but I can raise a baby, I am old enough, I have a career, so putting the baby up for adoption is not an option either." Lexie finished.

Cristina looked horrified, and said, "Lexie you are an intern, AN INTERN, there's no way you can have a baby and keep a career. Plus, if you decide to keep the baby, sooner or later you will start to show, how will you hide it from Alex then?" Cristina questioned, desperately trying to knock some sense in the young intern.

"You might think I am crazy Cristina, but I have spent a lot of thought in this decision, I know this is a big step, a huge one in fact. Having a baby is a big responsibility, I know that, but I willing to take it. And about me showing, that is inevitable, however Alex will never find out, because I won't be at Seattle Grace."

Meredith looked stunned at this revelation and said, "What? What do you mean you won't be in Seattle Grace? Are you dropping out of the medical program?"

Lexie took a deep breath to calm her nerves and said calmly "No, I am not dropping out of the medical problem, I am transferring, to Mercy West."

A shocked silence followed that revelation. Finally the silence was broken by Meredith who said frantically, "No way, I won't let you. Mercy West is about an hour away from here. Where will you live? There's no way you can go through your pregnancy all alone."

"Calm down Meredith, it's finalized. Yesterday after I went upstairs to bed I called Dr. Webber and Dr. Sandvig, the chief of Mercy West, and after listening to my reasons, Dr. webber signed my release forms for Mercy West. I start there tomorrow. And as for where I am going to live, Molly's house is 10 minutes away from the hospital, since she's living with her in-laws in Boston, she said I could have the house. She wanted to come back, but I told her that won't be necessary." Lexie explained.

"And you didn't bother telling me any of this?" Meredith asked angrily, hurt laced in her voice.

"Everything was finalized last night Meredith, don't be mad. What would you have done if you were in my position? I need an out. I need to focus just on my work and baby, and I can't do either of that in Seattle Grace. You know that. I need to get away."

Meredith's eyes softened when she heard the desperation in her sister's voice.

"Yea, I guess where you are coming from. If I was in your position, I would do the same thing. But Lexie, that's so far away, and there will be no one to support you throughout your pregnancy." Meredith rationalized.

"I know, but I think the pros outweigh the cons in the situation. I know you are worried, and think I am not making the right decision, but Meredith I need your support, I can't have you turn against me." Lexie said trying to choke back tears.

"I was just taken aback that's all", Meredith said trying to get her emotions under control and she tried to support her sister, "I'll support you, I am your sister, and that's my job. So, when do you have to move?"

"Well, I have to be there by tonight, because I start my shirt tomorrow." Lexie said, relived to have Meredith's support.

"Wow, that's too soon, so we need to get moving. I'll ask the chief to give the day off, and I'll help you pack and drive you to Molly's place." Meredith said, trying to think rationally.

"I have the day off today, so I'll help", offered George.

"Thanks George that would be great", Lexie said gratefully.

"Well, my shift starts at noon, so I'll cook you something so that you won't have to worry about food tonight," Izzie said.

"Well, my shift starts in ½ hour, so I better get going," Cristina said, "and as my last favor to you Lexie, you have my word that Alex won't hear about anything from me."

"Thanks Cristina. That means a lot", said Lexie relief evident in her voice.

"Well then Lexie, take care," Cristina said in farewell.

"You too Cristina. And thanks, for everything." Lexie said gratefully.

As she saw Cristina leave for work, Izzie getting up to prepare some food, and Meredith and George discussing about what they could do to help her, she couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall from her eyes. However, this time the tears weren't of hurt or sadness, they were of relief and happiness. Relief that Meredith was with her in her decision, and the happiness of knowing that she had a sister and friends who would always be there for her when she needed them.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay. I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I was totally swamped with work. I didn't get that many reviews for last chapter. I don't know why that was, but I am certainly expecting more reviews this time. So, Lexie will be at Mercy West for a while, but she will come back, and that's when the real drama begins, so don't abandon the story because Alex won't be there through her pregnancy. This is Alex/Lexie/Baby fic, after the baby is born, with Alex's role as a father, and how that helps him solve his relationship issues. So, with that said, enjoy reading and if you want the next chapter by tomorrow, I need lots and lots of reviews. So, please, please, please **REVIEW!**


	6. She's gone

Chapter 6: She's gone

Meredith arrived at the hospital at 7:50 the next morning. Her shift started in 10 minutes, so she quickly made her way to the resident locker room to changer in her scrubs. Arriving at the locker room, she saw that only Cristina and Izzie were there.

"Good morning", Izzie greeted.

"Morning to you too, where were you this morning, did you have an early shift?" Meredith asked.

"No, George had an early shift, and I decided to come with him to get some of the good surgeries", Izzie explained.

"Oh, so you got any surgeries?" Meredith questioned.

"No", Izzie replied disappointed, "So, how's Lexie?"

"Oh she's settling in, her first shift at Mercy West started at 7:30. I called her before I left the house. She sounded tired." Meredith answered.

"Yea, I bet she was tired. Changing lifestyles isn't very easy", Cristina said, pulling her scrub shirt on.

"Yea, I guess. I hope she'll be okay", Meredith said worriedly.

:She'll be fine, and you're going to visit her whenever you can. She'll be okay." Izzie said trying to ease Meredith's mind.

"Hopefully. So where's Alex? He didn't come home last night", Meredith asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have been here for an hour, and I haven't seen him," Izzie answered.

"Hmm..I wonder where he is," Meredith said, "Anyways remember that when you do see him, not a word about Lexie, and her transfer to Mercy West."

"Yea, yea we know. I am really good at keeping secrets. It's Barbie you should be worried about," Cristina smirked.

"Hey", Izzie cried indigently, "I can so keep secrets."

"I am so sure you can," Cristina said rolling her eyes.

But before Izzie could retaliate, Meredith interrupted the two, "Okay guys, stop. I know you can keep secrets Iz, but if we don't hurry up, Bailey will be after our blood."

Realizing that Meredith was right, the trio walked out of the locker room to find Dr. Bailey.

--

Alex was walking aimlessly around the corridors of SGH. He hadn't been able to sleep well last night, so he was in a grumpy mood. He hadn't gone home last night; he didn't think he was ready to face Meredith just yet. Alex Karev wasn't the kind of person to run away when things get hard. He stands up and tackle the problem like a man. However, with Lexie and Meredith things had been different. He had gotten too close to those two women. He was always promised himself that he wouldn't get close to anyone, because he would always end up getting hurt. He had endured enough pain and suffering in the past, and he didn't need it anymore. He had an image within the walls of this hospital, he was the resident who was unfeeling and whose life was incredibly fucked up. People know that he wasn't the person to mess around with. Most people would be upset with that image, but Alex was proud of it. It was that image, his hard core covering of his true-self that had kept him alive and sane throughout the persecution of his father. It wasn't easy, seeing you father beat you mother till she bled, it wasn't easy to try to stop him, because then you'll end up with a broken too. That was why he had taken up wrestling in college, he wanted to take out all his pent up feelings on the punching bag, and take revenge on his father. The first reason was good, because it made him release all his pent up anger, but the second reason, he didn't know how effective that was. Sure, his father was an ass, but he was still his old man. It had hurt to see him leave their lives and never show up again. He didn't want to be hurt again, and that was why he had created a protective shield all around him, it was a form of self-defense.

When he had arrived at the hospital for his internship, he had sworn that he won't let anyone get close to him. That didn't work that well, because very soon he found himself attracted to Izzie. When he started a relationship with Izzie, he got to know Meredith, Cristina and George as well, and for the first time he felt like he had friends, like he had a place where he actually belonged. He never told them that of course, none of them knew about his past. They knew he didn't like to talk about if, and never pushed him for information and for that he was thankful.

Despite the promise he had made to himself, he found himself getting closer to the four of them. Even when he and Izzie ended their relationship, they still managed to be good friends despite everything. He and Cristina became friends over their cold and unfeeling outer demeanor, and George, well George was the only guy in the group, so they got on well. Lastly there was Meredith, she was one of his friends that he could seriously relate to. From the first time they had made, they had made a bond. Meredith was like a sister he never had, and even though most people thought that he and Cristina were the most similar, he always thought that he and Meredith were much more similar. They were both dark and twisty with a horrible childhood. They sucked when it came to relationship, and usually shared most of the same thoughts and feelings.

When Meredith had come to him, asking him to not hurt Lexie, Alex knew that it meant something to Meredith, and he had promised himself that he wouldn't let her down. But just like the first promise he had made and broken, he had broken this one too. He had not only hurt Lexie and Meredith, he had also hurt himself along the way. Just when things start getting right in his life, something comes around to turn them upside down. Fate must really hate him.

No one would believe him when he said this, but he really did like Lexie. He had seriously considered a future for the two of them now that his life was finally back on track. And just when he thought that for once in his life he'll be able to achieve happiness, something happens to stab him in the back, knocking out the balance in his life.

Alex was pulled out of his reverie by George's voice.

"Alex", George shouted coming towards him. Alex's head snapped up in the direction of the voice, and found George running towards him. "What's up?" Alex asked absentmindedly.

"I have been calling your name for the past minute, where were you?" George asked, halting in front of him.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was thinking," Alex answered.

"Well, it's time to get out of la la lan. Your shift started an hour ago, and Dr. Bailey would be extremely pissed when you show up late. She's already in a bad mood." George said.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Alex asked realizing that he wasn't wearing his watch.

"8:05", George promptly answered.

"Oh shit, oh shit. Thanks O'Malley." And with that Alex sprinted to go find Bailey and the other residents.

George watched as Alex ran towards the other end of the corridor, and turned out of sight. He wondered if he was okay. He seemed distracted, and he had said sorry and thank you- something that Alex never does. Shrugging, George continued walking to the pharmacy to pick up the medication for his patient.

--

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina made their way out of the locker room, and headed towards the nurse's station where they were supposed to meet with Dr. Bailey. They made it there just on time, but were surprised to see that Dr. Bailey wasn't there yet. 2 minutes later, Bailey arrived with a crying Tuck in her hands. She looked tired and frustrated, and the three of them knew that pissing Dr. Bailey wasn't on the agenda today. Izzie looked around and saw that Alex still hadn't arrived.

"Alex's still isn't here. Bailey's going to kill him." Izzie whispered to Cristina, but before Cristina could reply, Bailey came up to them and snapped, "Well what are you fools standing there talking about? We have a lot of things to do today, and I am out of patience. So, you piss me off today and I'll make this year hell for you." Looking around she noticed Alex was missing and snarled, "Where the hell is Karev? Shift started 10 minutes ago." But before anyone can answer, Alex came running towards the group. Skidding to a halt in front of Bailey, he said, "Sorry, Dr. Bailey, I got distracted along the way."

"Do you think I care to listen to your petty reasons? All I know is that you are late by 10 minutes, and for that you won't be scrubbing in any surgeries today." Turning away from a disgruntled Alex, she turned to the other three, and said, "Yang, you are with Dr. Hahn today, don't piss her off, or you'll have me to answer too. Stevens, you are with Dr. Shepherd. Grey and Karev you are in the pit." Cristina looked ecstatic at being assigned to Dr. Hahn, while Meredith and Alex groaned at being assigned to the pit.

Looking at Cristina's retreating back as she went to inform her interns of their assignments, Bailey called out, "Yang, now that one of your intern is gone, you'll just have four. And if any other intern gets transferred into the SGH internship program, he or she will be assigned to you." Cristina nodded her agreement and continued on her way. Izzie made her way to meet with Derek, while Meredith and Alex walked towards the elevators to get to the pit.

Alex was surprised to find out that one of Cristina's interns had left the program. HE wondered who could be stupid enough to leave SGH's internship program, after all it was one of the best in Washington. Pushing these thoughts away from his mind, he focused on the problem at hand. He still hadn't found Lexie, and apparently he'll be working with Meredith for the day.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they made their way in the elevator. Alex tried to initiate a conversation, but stopped short at the fierce look on her face. Meredith was determined in avoiding Alex throughout the day; she wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. She knew that she would lose her cool if she opened her mouth to speak right now, and that is not something that she needed right now.

Alex and Meredith got off the elevator to find the pit crowded with patients. Sighing deeply they both got to work.

--

2 HOURS LATER

The pit was fairly empty by now; most of the patient had been treated, so work was slow for the moment. Meredith was leaning against the wall, while Alex was sitting on a chair a few feet away from her.

Alex knew that he had to talk to Meredith, he had to explain the truth of the situation. She had heard Lexie's side of the story, now she had to hear his. Knowing that this was the perfect time to talk to her, he started, "Meredith." No response. Meredith stared determinedly into the chart she was reading, trying to block Alex's voice.

"Meredith, I know you can hear me." Still no response. "Ugh, Mer. Fine, if you don't want to talk, just listen. Please." When she still didn't speak, Alex continued, "Meredith you've heard Lexie's side of the story, now listen to mine." This however got Meredith to fire up, "Listen to your side of the story? Seriously Alex? Lexie saw you screwing Rebecca with her own eyes, she couldn't be lying about something as big as that. Are you seriously telling me that Rebecca just happened to be lying on top of you naked. How dense do you think I am?" Meredith raged.

"Okay, I am not saying that Lexie was lying. And I wasn't screwing her." Alex said.

"Oh yea, you weren't screwing her, but you were going to weren't you", Meredith interrupted.

"Okay Mer, give me one minute to explain will you," Alex said in frustration. Seeing Meredith nod her head, he continued, "I wasn't screwing Rebecca, and nor was I planning to either. I really, really liked Lexie, and I was really trying to become a better person. I am not denying what Lexie say, but it wasn't my fault. No, don't interrupt, just hear me out," Alex said seeing Meredith open her mouth to interrupt. Continuing he said, "I was sleeping in the on-call room. I was on-call the night before and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. I had an hour till I was supposed to meet Lexie, so I decided to take a short nap. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow, and the next thing I know, is being kissed by someone. I opened my eyes to see Rebecca lying on top of me half-naked. Before I got the chance to push her away, Lexie opened the door, and found us in that position. I know it sound extremely far-fetched and all, but Meredith you know I don't lie, you know I am the kind of person who accepts his mistake, and not spin tales to cover up my actions. Meredith believe me when I say this, I had nothing to do with this. Lexie just arrived at the worst moment, had she arrived just 2 seconds later, she would have found me pushing Rebecca off me. I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

Meredith always had this thing when she could tell if a person was telling the truth or not. It was especially easy with Alex, because he never lied. And right now, looking in his earnest eyes, she saw nothing but honesty, and couldn't help but believe him. Realizing that he was waiting for her to speak, she said, "Alright Alex, I believe you. But just because I believe you, doesn't mean that we're back on level field again. You have hurt Lexie. You have hurt her a lot, and she's my sister, and it really affected me seeing her in so much pain. So just because I said that I believe you, doesn't mean that I forgive you for hurting my sister so badly. I will with time, but not just right now."

Alex was a little disappointed with her reply, but pleased that at least she had believed him. That was one step in the right direction. "Alright, that's good enough for now, one step in the right direction. But now that you know the truth, don't you think it's only fair if I tell Lexie-" Alex was once again interrupted by Meredith, "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

Alex looked confused and countered, "Why not? She deserves to know that truth, and even though she might still hate me, it will lessen her hurt."

Exasperated, Meredith said, "Alex, you can't talk to Lexie. Not now, not ever. She's not here anymore. She was the intern Bailey was talking about who left the program. She's gone."

Alex stared in disbelief as he took in what Meredith had said. Of all the things she could have said, this was the last thing he would have expected. "Gone? What do you mean gone? Where did she go?" he asked in stunned voice.

"I can't tell you that Alex. She didn't want you to know. All I can tell you is that she won't be coming back. Don't ask the other residents or George about her either, they won't tell you anything. I am sorry Alex, but that's what it is. It's over", Meredith said sadly, turning to attend an ambulance that had just pulled up in the bay. And Alex was left alone, finally realizing the full extent of the situation. Lexie was gone, probably forever, and everyone knew where to except for him. Life must really hate him.

**A/N:** Here you go, another update. A couple of things: One, thanks for all those who review last chapter. I didn't get that many, and I know you guys don't like that Lexie is running away from the situation, but the story is not about Alexie going through the pregnancy. The main focus of this story is after the birth of the baby, how Alex deals with being a father and at the same time try to repair his relationship with Lexie. Next chapter is when the real drama starts. It will start 8 months later when Lexie goes into labor, and the fun starts from there. Trust me, this story gets so much better. Just please don't desert it because it's a little boring right now. Second, I am sorry for the late update, but for the next update I need **at least 6** reviews. Once I get those **6** reviews, you'll get the new chapter. Third, I added a little bit of Alex's past, to explain why he is the way it is. Hope you liked that. As always comments and advice is always welcome. With that said, enjoy the chapter, and please, please, please, **REVIEW!**


	7. Phone calls

Chapter 7: Phone calls

**34 weeks later:**

Lexie Grey was 38 weeks pregnant, and she was in a horrible mood. She hadn't been able to sleep the whole night since the baby had been up and kicking all night long. She was sleepy and cranky and she couldn't even have coffee. At this moment all she wanted was for this baby to be born already. 40 weeks is really a long time.

Lexie had been on maternity leave for the past 4 weeks, and it was really killing her. She knew that she couldn't be of much use in the condition she was, but going to the hospital kept her distracted. When she was at work she didn't have to focus on her personal life. She didn't want to think about how her baby would be born without a father and the fact that she was all alone here.

Lexie looked into the mirror and sighed in frustration at how much weight she had gained. She didn't even want to look at herself anymore. The doctor kept telling her that gaining weight is good because that meant that the baby is healthy, but Lexie didn't see any good thing about gaining weight; especially now that she couldn't even see her feet anymore. Lexie was brought out of her reverie by the shrill ringing of the phone. Wondering who it could be calling her at 7 in the morning, she walked to her bed side table and picked up the phone.

"Hello", Lexie spoke in the receiver.

"Hey Lex, it's Meredith", came the reply from the other end.

"Meredith, what are you doing calling at 7 in the morning? Don't you have to get ready for a shift or something?" Lexie asked, surprised to hear the voice of her sister at this time in the morning. Usually Meredith called at night after her shift at the hospital was over.

"What? Aren't you happy to hear from me?" Meredith teased.

"No, it's just that you usually call at night, so I was surprised", Lexie explained.

"Yea, but I have off today, and I didn't get a chance to call for the past two days because I was on-call, so I decided to call in to check how you were doing", Meredith said, "So, how are you?"

Hearing the concern in her voice, made Lexie lose all the control she's been holding on to for the past couple of weeks. "I am…horrible. I can't sleep because the baby is up all night kicking. I don't have anything to consume my time, and I am just plain miserable", Lexie cried.

"Oh Lex-" Meredith started, but Lexie interrupted her, "No you don't get to be worried or upset, because it's all my fault. I am the one who decided to move here, and I was the one who slept with Alex, which landed me in this mess. You have nothing to be sorry about. This is all my fricking fault, and now I am paying for it," Lexie said fiercely.

Meredith knew that Lexie's hormones were in an overdrive, and knew that all this stress wasn't good for the baby, so she said in a soothing voice, "Calm down Lexie. Everything would be just fine. You'll get through this, I know you will. Things are going to get better. There's only 2 weeks till your due-date. 2 weeks Lexie! That's nothing compared to what you have already endured. These two weeks will fly by, and then you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms, and things will seem so much better then."

"Yea, you're right. I am being irrational. My hormones are all over the place, I am sorry for going all crazy on you," Lexie apologized.

"Hey, you don't get to apologize. Like you said, your hormones are all over the place, you are allowed a couple of crazy moments", Meredith said with a laugh. "So, how's my niece or nephew?"

"Very active, keeps me up all night, moving and kicking to no end", Lexie complained.

"You know Lex, I wish you had found the sex of the baby. It would be much less complicated. And it would be easier for you to pick names also", Meredith said. She had been trying to convince Lexie to find the sex of the baby, but Lexie had adamantly refused everything saying that since its her first baby, she wanted to be surprised.

"Meredith, I am not even going to answer that. You know my reasons, and I am not changing my mind anytime soon," Lexie said stubbornly.

"Alright, alright, I give up! Anyways, we are going to find out one way or another in 2 weeks." Meredith replied.

"So, how's it going back at SGH?" Lexie questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Oh everything's great. Oh and that reminds me, I have something very important to discuss with you. I want you to give birth at Seattle Grace Hospital." Meredith said hesitantly, wondering how Lexie would react to this.

"Give birth at SGH? What are you talking about Meredith? That's not possible", Lexie gasped.

"Why is it not possible Lex?" Meredith probed trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Okay, for one transportation will be impossible. You don't know when I will go in labor. If I call you when I do go in labor, it will take you almost an hour to get here, and then and hour to get back. By that time, the baby might just be born in the car", Lexie said sarcastically, wondering where Meredith got such an absurd idea from.

"Not true Lexie, transportation will be the easiest thing to cover. I have talked to the Dr. Webber and the chief of Mercy West. This is the plan I have come up with, the minute you go in labor, I want you to call 911, after calling them, call me. When I get your call, I will get the chief to send one of Seattle Grace Hospital's helicopters to Mercy West. It takes the helicopter 15 minutes to get from here to Mercy West. By the time the ambulance reaches Mercy West, our helicopter will be waiting to bring you to SGH. The whole transportation back and forth will take only 30 minutes." Meredith explained.

"How in the world did you get the permission to use one of Seattle Grace's helicopters?" Lexie asked in wonder. Meredith was a resident; Lexie didn't know she could ask for privileges like using the hospital's helicopter for personal use.

"You can get a lot of privileges when the chief was once involved with your mother", Meredith replied.

"What?" Lexie asked confused.

"Nothing. The point I am trying to make is that the chief has a soft spot for me, and when I told him your story, he immediately agreed to help bring you here. And then I called the chief at Mercy West and she said that she didn't have a problem with the plan either. So, all I need now is your consent", Meredith said, praying that Lexie agree to the idea.

"Mer, I am really glad that you are doing all this for me, but I don't think that it's a very good idea." Lexie said hesitantly.

"Why Lex? Why isn't it a good idea? Do you really want to go through labor all alone?" Meredith asked her incredulously.

"Of course I don't want to go through labor alone, but there is no way I can return to Seattle. You should understand Meredith", Lexie said desperately.

"I understand where you're coming from Lexie. I totally understand, but just for a moment, think about no one but you right now. Going through labor is hard enough as it is, going through it alone is even harder. You need us to get through this. You have your friends here, you have me. George and Izzie really want to be there for you. I want you to be here. I want to be there for you when you go through the hardest part of this whole pregnancy. Like you said, if you decide to give birth at Mercy West, it will take me an hour to get there, and I won't be able to stay for more than three days with you. Lexie you need some familiar faces around when you go through this. You can't do this alone, and I want to be there for you through the whole thing," Meredith said pleadingly.

"Mer, you have no idea how much I want you and George and Izzie to be there. I know I can't do this alone, I need you beside me, but Mer what about Alex?" Lexie said finally revealing the real reason why she was so reluctant to go back to SGH.

"I knew that this was the real reason why you were so reluctant. If you decide to come back here, I will personally make sure that Alex is out the way. I'll arrange it in a way that he will be in surgery when you come here. He won't see you; he won't find out that you were there. We'll try to keep you away from Alex for long as possible and George, Meredith, Cristina, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber will help me along the way," Meredith said, trying to assure Lexie and put her mind at ease.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked apprehensively.

"I am positive. But listen Lexie, have you, um ever thought of you know, telling Alex about the baby?" Meredith asked. She had been waiting to approach this topic with Lexie ever since she had talked with Alex.

"I don't know. All I know is that I am not planning to tell him anything anytime soon," Lexie said coldly, at the mention of Alex's name.

"Um, Lexie, don't take this in a wrong way, but I think you should um, talk to him. Give him a chance to explain. If not for yourself, then for your baby. A father figure is very necessary in a child's life. I have grown up without the love of a father, and I know how much it had hurt. Not having a father in my life, had affected my personality and who I am even today. Your baby deserves a father, and Alex is the only one it's got," Meredith said.

"Meredith, I can't believe you're saying all this to me. After all Alex did to me, you are taking his side", Lexie said, not believing what Meredith was saying.

"I am not taking his side Lexie. All I am saying is that there is a whole story behind the scene that you saw. It's not my place to say anything, but things weren't the way they looked. Just think about your baby Lex. You can't raise a baby alone. The baby deserves to have a daddy, and you should not take that away from him. I am not asking you to amend your relationship with him; all I am asking you is to let Alex in your life for the sake of your baby. He may seem like a jerk or an ass, but I know that he will make a great father. He grew up with a drunk father who was never there for him. He knows how much he needed a father figure in his life, and he will make sure that he is everything to his child that his father wasn't to him. Believe me, it will be the best decision you will make for your baby", Meredith said, trying to reason with Lexie.

"Meredith why are you saying all this to me right now? I am not ready for this. I can't let Alex in. I am not ready," Lexie said desperately, trying not to show how much Meredith's words had affected her, how her words have led her to reevaluate her decision of keeping Alex away from the baby.

"Alright, I won't say anything else. I don't want you to work yourself out. So, back to the subject of you coming to SGH to give birth. What do you say? The final decision is yours Lexie," Meredith asked.

"Okay. I guess I'll be coming back to SGH very soon", Lexie said, giving in. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go through labor alone, she knew that she will need her family and friends around her at that time.

"Great. Thanks Lexie. I am going to talk to the head of OB/GYN at SGH about your case. I'll make sure that she's the doctor in charge of your case. And now, I am going to call Dr. Webber and the chief at Mercy West to confirm our plan," Meredith said excitedly.

"Okay then, I'll speak to you later then", Lexie answered.

"Yup, you sure will. But Lexie, one last thing. Just think about what I said about Alex. Like I said, there is more to the story then what you saw, and more importantly, your baby needs a daddy. Just think about it, okay? I'll talk to you later. Bye." And with that Meredith hung up the phone, not giving Lexie a chance to reply.

Hanging up the phone, Lexie ran her hand through her hair, wondering what had caused Meredith to talk about Alex like that. But Lexie had to admit, what Meredith had said was true. Her baby needed a father, and Alex was the only one it's got.

Meredith's phone call had given Lexie something else to think about: _Should she include Alex in her baby's life or not?_

**A/N: **Well here you go, another chapter just as I promised. I got six reviews, and so here's another chapter for all you wonderful people. Just to clear up any confusion, Lexie was 4 weeks pregnant when she left SGH, so she's 38 weeks pregnant right now! This was more like a filler chapter. Lexie is coming to SGH next chapter, and that's when the fun part begins! I hope you liked Meredith trying to convince Lexie to let Alex in the baby's life. Meredith's the only one who could get through to Lexie, and I sure hope that she does. Like I said, things start getting so much more interesting from here. So, once again **at least 6** reviews before I post another chapter. If I get **6** by tomorrow, well then expect a new chapter tomorrow. Comments are extremely appreciated, so feel free to give me your ideas and stuff. With that said, enjoy the chapter, and please, please, **REVIEW!**


	8. It's not your baby

Chapter 8: It's not your baby

**1 week later**

Meredith was doing rounds with her interns when her cell phone started ringing. Halting in her steps, she took her phone out of her lab coat, and saw Lexie's name flashing on the caller id. Worried why Lexie would be calling her at this time, she hurriedly flipped open the phone and said, "Hello".

"Mer-Meredith it's me Lexie. My water just broke," Meredith felt herself go white from shock as she heard Lexie's words. She knew that this day would come, but she didn't know how to act when it did arrive. Knowing that she needs to be calm and collected for Lexie, she said, "Oh Lexie, did you call 911?"

"Yes I did. Ow-", Lexie said, her voice breaking as she felt a wave of pain hit her.

"You'll be fine Lexie, just calm down okay? The ambulance should be coming soon, and I am going to go to the chief immediately, so the helicopter should be there in 20 minutes, maximum. You'll be okay Lexie. You'll be fine. Make sure you have your bag with you, before you leave for the hospital. I'll see you in ½ an hour Lexie. Hang in there, okay?"

"I'll try Meredith. This really, really hurts", Lexie cried.

"I know it hurts, but I need you to be strong right now. I have to go alert the chief right now Lex, I'll see you very soon. Bye", and with that Meredith hung up the phone.

Looking towards her interns she said, "I need you guys to go find Dr. Bailey and ask her to give you guys your assignment for the day. Tell her that a family emergency came up and I had to leave. Okay? Now go." Without waiting to see if her interns were moving, Meredith sprinted towards the chief's office. The information that Lexie was actually in labor had just sunk in her, and she felt fear and panic building in her. Right now she was all Lexie had, all the responsibility fell on her, and she didn't want to let her sister down. She knew this was no time to panic; there would be time for it later. Right now was the time for action. Lexie needed her, and she was going to everything she can to make this experience a little more bearable on her.

Skidding to a halt in front of the chief's office, she knocked the door. Stopping for a couple of seconds to regain her breathing, she opened the door and stepped in.

Richard Webber looked up from the paper work he was doing to see a very worried Meredith in front of him.

"Meredith, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yea, I am fine. Lexie's in labor. I need you to send the helicopter to Mercy West immediately", Meredith asked.

Surprised at the sudden news, he said, "Of course. I'll call the helicopter director right now, and the helicopter should be at Mercy West in 15 minutes. Don't worry Meredith, you'll have your sister with you in ½ an hour", Richard said comfortingly.

"Thanks Chief, I know I can count on you. While you handle the helicopter, I am going to talk to Dr. Zenner. I want her to handle Lexie's case. I talked to her a week ago, and she said she'll be happy to do it. Also, I have to alert Izzie, George and Cristina that Lexie will be coming. And Alex, I have to get him in a surgery. He can't find out that Lexie's here", Meredith rambled, apparently forgetting the presence of the chief.

"Meredith calm down. Everything will be fine. You go talk to Dr. Zenner and your friends, and as for Alex, he's already in surgery with Dr. Hahn", the chief said, trying to ease her mind.

"Oh Alex's already in surgery? That's one thing I don't have to worry about. I have to go now, but thanks for all your help chief." Meredith said, as she turned and nearly sprinted out of the chief's office to find Dr. Zenner and then her friends.

--

**30 minutes later**

Meredith was standing on the rooftop with the chief and Izzie waiting for the helicopter from Mercy West to arrive. Meredith was nervously pacing around, wondering what she's going to do once Lexie arrives. How would she handle her? Would she be able to help her? Is Lexie going to regret coming back to SGH at her insistence? All these irrelevant questions kept popping in her head, making her even more agitated.

2 minutes later, the noise of an approaching helicopter reached her ears, and sure enough, a helicopter was coming straight towards the helipad of SGH.

Meredith watched in slow motion as the helicopter landed on the helipad and the doors opened. She felt Izzie push her forward as one of the nurses helped Lexie out of the helicopter.

Just as Lexie's pained face came into view, Meredith forgot all about her issues. One look at her face and Meredith pushed all her problems away. Her problems looked miniscule in front of the pain Lexie was going through. All Meredith knew right now was that Lexie needed her support more than anything in the world.

Pushing away all her nervousness, Meredith quickly moved forward till she was standing next to the wheelchair Lexie was being seated in.

Meredith kneeled down until she was able to make contact with her sister. Looking into her eyes, Meredith was able to understand the intense pain Lexie was going through. Taking both of Lexie's hands in hers, she squeezed them as a form of comfort, and said, "Now you're here, everything will get better."

Lexie nodded tearfully as she squeezed Meredith's hand back.

Standing up Meredith turned to the nurse and said, "We're taking her to room 2213 in the maternity ward. I just paged Dr. Zenner and she would be with us shortly. I believe you have her case file?"

When the nurse nodded yes, Meredith continued, "Good. The file that you have with you will be handed over to Dr. Zenner, and the copy of her file that Mercy West sent me will be placed in her medical history folder at the nurse's station."

"Okay, now since all that is covered, why don't we take Dr. Grey inside. I am sure Dr. Zenner is ready to see you", the chief said.

Nodding, the nurse started wheeling Lexie inside the hospital. Meredith and Izzie held Lexie's hands the whole way while the chief led the way.

They didn't bump into anyone on the way to the maternity ward, and for that Lexie was thankful. She didn't want anyone to see her, not yet. She wasn't ready to face the other interns or nurses yet because she knew that once they saw her, the gossip mill at SGH would be in full swing, and there was a very high chance that Alex would hear about her being here and pregnant. And a confrontation from Alex was the last thing she needed right now.

The nurses had just finished hooking Lexie to the baby monitor when Dr. Zenner came in. She was wearing a big smile as she walked over beside her and skimmed through her file. Lexie immediately felt at ease with her around.

"So, Ms. Grey, how are you doing?" Dr. Zenner asked cheerfully.

"Um, as well as any woman who's going through labor for the first time", Lexie said nervously, "And please call me Lexie".

"I understand the feeling Lexie, I know you are scared as hell, but you're doing great, and you'll continue doing great. I can feel it", Dr. Zenner said giving her an encouraging smile.

Turning professional she said, "So Lexie, how far are your contractions? From your record, you were three centimeters dilated when you left Mercy West.

"At that time they were 15 minutes apart, but the last one came after 10 minutes", Lexie said, gripping Meredith's hand as she felt another contraction hit her.

"Okay, so you are about 4 centimeters dilated right now. This will take a while", Dr. Zenner said looking at the monitor stripped to Lexie's belly.

"When can she get some pain medication?" Meredith asked in concern.

"She has to be at least 6 centimeters dilated before we could administer epidural. That will be a couple of hours." Dr. Zenner explained.

"A couple of hours? But the pain keeps on getting worse." Lexie moaned.

"I know, I know. I am going to contact our anesthesiologist and ask him if he could administer some temporary pain medication to reduce the pain. I will see you in about ½ and hour. Dr. Grey page me if anything arises", Dr. Zenner instructed, and with that she turned on her heels and walked out of the door.

When she had gone, Lexie looked at Meredith and Izzie and said, "You have no idea how much it means to me to have you guys here with me."

"You don't need to thank me Lexie, I am your sister, it's my responsibility. Now don't waste your breath, you will need all the energy you have later," Meredith said.

And before Izzie could say anything, her pager started beeping. Seeing who it was from, she looked up guiltily and said, "It's Dr. Bailey. I have to go".

"Don't worry Iz, we'll be fine. And Dr. Bailey can't excuse more than one resident. Go see what she wants", Meredith said.

"Yea, I better be going. I'll probably drop in to check on you after I am done with whatever Dr. Bailey wants." Izzie said, and with that she too walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Once Izzie had gone, Meredith looked at her sister with pride in her eyes and said, "You're handling this better than I ever thought Lexie. You're doing great. I am so proud of you."

Lexie smiled tearfully as she felt another contraction hit her. _This will be one hell of a day_.

--

Alex had just scrubbed out of Dr. Hahn's surgery and was going to check the patient in recovery. But instead of going to the ICU, he made his way to the NICU. You see, Dr. Hahn's patient had been a 2 week old baby with an enlarged heart. The surgery had been successful, but Alex was assigned to keep a close eye on the baby for the next 48 hours.

Making his way to the NICU, Alex thought about how intense and different the surgery was. This was the first time he had scrubbed in on a surgery of a baby. He had helped deliver a lot of babies with Addison, but this was the first time he had actually performed surgery on a newborn. He had to say it was a scary procedure. Even cool and collected Dr. Hahn seemed tense and on the edge through the surgery. He thought it was because the size of the patient. The baby, Sara, was no more that 20 inches tall, and it was been incredibly challenging to perform such an intense surgery on such a small human being.

But the baby had been a fighter. She hadn't flat lined once on the table and her stats were incredibly stable throughout the whole procedure. Alex just hoped that she kept fighting till she was completely out of the woods.

Coming out of his reverie, he found himself to be in front of NICU. Opening the glass door, he walked in and made his way towards the incubator that held little Sara.

Kneeling against the incubator he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Her stats were stable and she seemed to be doing very well so far.

Putting his fingers in the finger holes on the side of the incubator, he touched Sara's tiny hands, and smiled as she gripped his finger in her tiny fists. "You are such a fighter little girl. You'll make it through, I know you will. You are too strong. Don't give up. Keep fighting, okay?" He felt Sara grip his finger tighter and saw it as a form of a yes. Smiling, he cautiously eased his finger out of her grip. With one last look at the peaceful baby in front of him, he got up and left the NICU.

Walking out of the NICU, he realized that he was in the maternity ward. It had been a long time since he stepped foot in this part of the hospital. In fact the last time he was in this part of the hospital was when Addison worked here, and that was almost one year ago.

Deciding to walk through the maternity to refresh some old memories, he started walking in the hallway that would ultimately lead him to the elevators. Looking around at the familiar and yet so foreign halls, he tried to pin point what could have changed, because for some reason the ward didn't look the same to him as it did one year ago, or maybe he had just forgotten. Walking past Dr. Zenner's office, he remembered when it used to be Addison's office. He had been in it a lot, usually to get reprimanded by Addison for some stupid mistake he had made. He couldn't believe that about a year ago he had actually considered being a OB/GYN surgeon. So much had changed in that one year, that Alex couldn't even keep tab at everything that went wrong in his life in the past year. From Addison, to Rebecca, to Lexie, he had failed at each one of them.

He was jolted back to reality as he heard a very familiar laugh coming from behind the close doors of room 2213.

Wondering who in the world Meredith would be visiting in the maternity ward in the middle of her shift, he retraced his steps until he was in front of the window of room 2213.

He took one look inside the room through the open blinds and he felt everything around freeze. Who he saw inside the room was the last person he was expecting. It was Meredith's laughter he had heard, but it was the patient she was laughing with that shocked the crap out of him. There on the bed, in stirrups, was no other that his ex-girl friend, Lexie Grey. Thinking that he was clearly hallucinating, he closed his eyes, counted to ten and opened them again, praying that the scene in front of him had changed. But no such luck, there on the bed was Lexie, clearly in labor. He couldn't believe it. Lexie in labor? When did that happen? He was positively sure that he was the only resident who didn't know about Lexie being pregnant or the fact that she was back in Seattle Grace. With the way Meredith, Izzie, George and Cristina had been acting in the past week, he was sure that they were expecting her to be here. Hell, Cristina and Meredith had been giving him their surgeries. Apparently they wanted him out of the way for some reason. And now he knew what the reason was. But why would Lexie want to hide her return from him? Sure, she might not want to see him after what she thought he did, but why all the secrecy? She shouldn't care if he saw her on not, unless… _she was pregnant with his baby!?_

But before he could analyze this stunning revelation, he saw Meredith's eyes leave Lexie's face and lock with his. He watched in slow motion as she quickly got off her chair, make some excuse to Lexie and hurriedly made her way outside.

Meredith quickly closed the door to Lexie's room behind her, and took Alex by the arm away from the window before Lexie could see him standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Meredith hissed.

"I was checking a patient for Dr. Hahn in the NICU", Alex answered in a slightly dazed voice.

"Dr. Hahn's patient was in the NICU?" Meredith asked confused.

"We performed an open heart surgery on a 2 week old baby to reduce her enlarged heart, and I somehow found myself walking along this corridor. I heard you laughing inside this room and so naturally I was surprised, so I decided to see who you were meeting in the maternity ward in the middle of your shift." Alex explained.

Meredith couldn't believe that of all the days to operate on a baby, it was today that a surgery like that took place. Fate was not on Lexie's side today.

Before Meredith could say anything, Alex continued, "Meredith what is Lexie doing here?" Alex needed answers, and there was no one better than Meredith who could give them to him.

"What do you think she's doing here Alex? Usually when people are in stirrups in a maternity ward, they are about to have a baby", Meredith answered sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm in her tone, Alex blurted out the question that had been eating him up inside ever since he saw Lexie in that room, "Is it my baby?"

Meredith paled at his question. She knew that Alex was going to ask that question, and she didn't know how to answer that. She knew that Alex was smart, and if she didn't come up with a good excuse soon, he would figure out the truth. And that was something that he couldn't find out at any cost. Not yet anyways. Lexie had just told her that while she is considering letting Alex into the life of the baby, she wasn't ready to make the decision just yet. She said that she wasn't ready to accept Alex back in her or her baby's life just yet, and Meredith knew that she had to respect her sister's wishes, at least until after she had given birth.

"I knew you were probably thinking that Alex", Meredith started in a falsely confident tone, "But the baby isn't yours. The baby's early."

Looking at Alex, Meredith could tell that he wasn't convinced, and sure enough two seconds later he asked, "Are you sure Meredith?"

Sighing in frustration she replied, "Of course I am sure, I am her sister. I know. The baby isn't yours Alex. So please, go away from here. Lexie don't want to see you, and I don't want you to upset her in the state she is in." And with that Meredith pushed Alex towards the elevator until he could regain the use of his legs again, then turned around and walked back into Lexie's room.

Alex watched as Meredith almost ran back to Lexie's room and slammed the door behind her. He knew that she was lying. He had always been able to tell when a person was lying, and he was a hundred percent sure that Meredith wasn't telling the truth. He knew that all his friends were hiding something from him, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He was going to find out what the big secret was that everyone was hiding from him. He knew that he wasn't going to get help from any of his friends; all of them were too loyal to Meredith to open their mouths.

Alex had an idea was this secret was, in fact he was almost certain about it, but he didn't want to believe in unless he had proof. A plan was forming in his head as he walked towards the elevators, and by the time he had gotten on the elevator he knew exactly where he could find all his answers: _Lexie's case file._

**A/N:** Well, here you go, another chapter just as promised. Lexie's back and Alex have already seen her. Not only that, but he is incredibly close to finding out the truth as well. How will he find out about the truth? And how is he going to react after he had figured it out? Will Lexie let him in the baby's life? Not only that, but Alex gets help from an extremely unsuspected source next chapter! So with that aside, first of all, I would like to thank you all so much for the reviews! I asked for 6, you guys gave me 12! You have no idea how happy you made me. That was the ONLY reason I posted up this chapter today. I have had a very stressful day and was in no mood to update till I saw the review count! Thank you so much for each and every review! I knew most of you didn't like the fact that Meredith lied to Alex, but she had to keep Lexie's back. Not to worry though, next couple of chapters will be intense, and for those people who think that Lexie is being unfair to Alex, don't worry, things will definitely get better! So, for the next update, I need **at least 10** reviews. If I get **10** by tomorrow, I will update a new chapter, otherwise you'll probably have to wait a couple of days. With that said, enjoy the chapter, and please, please, **REVIEW!**


	9. I'm the father

**Dates:** I really am not sure what Grey's time was when at 4.11, so I am going to make I up okay! Alex and Lexie started sleeping together around Halloween, and their relationship ended at the end of November. And right now it's August. Hopefully this would make it a little less confusing, but if there are any questions, feel free to ask.

Chapter 9: I'm the father

_Last chapter:_

_Getting on the elevator he knew exactly where he could find all his answers: Lexie's case file._

_--_

Getting out of the elevator, he wondered where in the world he would find Lexie's file. He didn't know where files of transferred patients were kept, and it would take him hours to go through all the files in the hospital to find one particular file.

He was just thinking of all the possibilities where transfer patient's files might me when her heard Olivia talking to Nurse Debbie.

"Hey Debbie, I need to know where the case file of Mr. Forrest. He's a transfer patient from Seattle Presbyterian. I asked Dr. Bailey about his file, and she told me that you are in charge of all the files of patients transferred from other hospitals," Olivia said.

"Yes I know where it is, but I am assisting Dr. Shepherd in a craniotomy in 10 minutes, so I'll give you the keys to the file cabinet where the transfer files are kept. After you have found the file, lock the cabinet back and put it on the top drawers in the nurses' station." Debbie instructed.

"Okay, but where is the file cabinet?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh yeah, the room right across the nurse's station. The door has a plaque on it saying 'Filing cabinets", Debbie explained.

"Thanks", Olivia said taking the keys from her.

"And don't forget to lock the door behind you, and put the key in the top drawer", Debbie instructed, as Olivia made her way to the filing cabinet.

Alex couldn't believe his luck. Debbie had just solved his problem. Quickly following Olivia, he waited until she had gotten the file she needed and had left the keys in the top drawers at the nurse's station just as Debbie had told her.

Waiting until she was out of sight, Alex quickly retrieved the key from the drawer where Olivia had put it, and made his way to the filing cabinet. Looking around to make sure no was watching, he unlocked the door, and quickly went inside, closing the door behind him.

If Alex thought that he had sneaked in the filing cabinet unnoticed, he was mistaken. George who was walking towards the nurse's station to retrieve his patient's file had seen the whole scene. Wondering why Alex was sneaking into the filing cabinet, he made his way towards the door Alex had just closed, and opened the door. Sure enough Alex was there, going through files in the transfer patients' cubby hole.

Alex spun around at the sound of the door opening, thinking that Olivia had probably came back. Trying to think of a legitimate excuse as to why he was there, he turned around to find George standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"O'Malley, you scared the crap out of me", Alex said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alex, what are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to be here". George stated.

"I know that, I just have to find a file. It contains some vital information about a patient and I need it right now", Alex said, hoping that George didn't catch on the truth about his real purpose of being in the room.

George however wasn't fooled. Looking at the files Alex was going through, George knew exactly what he was looking for. "You're looking for Lexie's file aren't you?" George questioned.

"Lexie's file? No, of course not. Why would I be looking for Lexie's file?" Alex said in a very unconvincing tone.

"You ARE looking for Lexie's file", George stated once again.

Giving up Alex said, "Okay so I am looking for Lexie's file. What are you going to do about it? Tell on me to Meredith or the chief?"

Ignoring the sarcasm in his tone, George said, "Want me to guard the door for you?"

Now it was Alex's turn to be surprised. Here was George, willing to guard the door so that he could find Lexie's file without being interrupted. George was clearly up to something. "Why would you want to help me O'Malley? Aren't you on Meredith and Lexie's side?" Alex questioned suspiciously.

"Who said I am helping you? I am simply going over my patient's file, and I happen to be standing right in front of this door", George said innocently, as he walked out of the door shutting the door behind him, leaving a stunned Alex behind.

Even though Alex was surprised at George's peculiar behavior, he couldn't help but feel happy that at least one of his friends was behind him.

Realizing that he didn't have a lot of time to waste, he quickly turned his attention to the files in front of him. He didn't have to look for long, because just a minute later, he had found Lexie's file in the Mercy West transfer patients' cubicle.

He was about to open the file, when he suddenly stopped. Now that he had the file in his hand, he didn't know if he wanted to know the truth.

Alex had never been afraid of the truth, but looking at the folder, he knew that this time the truth will completely change his life. Not only will this file provide him all the answers he wanted, but it would confirm the fact that he was now responsible for another human being.

But no matter how much he wanted to put the file away and walk out the room, he found his fingers itching to open the file. Alex Karev never ran away when things get hard or complicated and he there was no way he was going to start now. He knew he would have to face the truth sooner or later, and he would rather it be sooner than later.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the file. He found what he was looking for on the very first page.

_Mercy West Hospital_

_Transfer form to Seattle Grace Hospital_

_Patient case Hisotory_

_Patient's name: Lexie Grey_

_Age: 29_

_Medical condition: 39 weeks pregnant- In labor_

_Complication: N/A_

_Patient's case history: _

_Lexie Grey, 29_

_Pregnant with first baby_

_Conception Date: 11/15/07_

_Due Date: 8/21/08_

_Went into labor at 39 weeks, 8/14/2008, at 7:30 am_

_Transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital at 8:30 am- Already 3 cm dilated._

_Doctor in charge at Mercy West: Dr. Thompson_

_Doctor in charge at Seattle Grace: Dr. Zenner_

To Alex, the words seemed blurred after he had read the conception date. The baby was his. Lexie had been sleeping with Alex all through the month of November, and unless she had been sleeping with someone other than him at the same time, which he was positive that she wasn't, then baby was his.

The baby was his. He was going to be a father in a matter of hours. No matter how many time he looked at the piece of paper in his hands, he could not wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to be a father. Even though he had a strong suspicion that the baby was his, seeing the actual proof in his hands was a completely different feeling. There was no more uncertainty, he had the facts in his hands, and he couldn't pretend that this wasn't happening anymore. No one could associate the word Alex Karev and father together. He wasn't father material, and all of a sudden he finds out that he's responsible for another human being. What in the world was he going to do?

Alex thought that once he had seen the actual proof, the situation would seem much more real, but instead seeing it all written on paper made the situation seem more surreal, more unbelievable.

He was still staring at the document in stunned disbelief when George walked into the room 5 minutes later.

George had been standing in front of the door for 15 minutes, and couldn't understand what it taking Alex so long in there. Lexie had just been transferred in the morning, and George was sure that Alex would have found the file easily. Deciding to go inside and see if Alex was alright, he quickly opened the door and walked in.

Alex's back was to him, but George could tell that he was frozen. Apparently the shock of finding that the baby was his was too much for him.

Walking up to Alex, he saw him gripping the paper with Lexie's medical information.

"Alex?" George questioned hesitantly. No reply.

"Alex, are you okay?" George tried again. Still no response.

"Alex are you here?" George said, this time waving his hand in front of Alex's face.

Silence.

Getting frustrated, George screamed, "ALEX, ARE YOU OKAY?"

George's yell seemed to have done the trick. Alex jolted back to reality and turned to where George was standing.

"Tell me it's true," Alex said, looking at George with desperate eyes.

"Tell you what's true?" George asked confused.

"This, dammit", Alex said, shoving the paper he was holding in George's face, "Tell me that whatever's written on it is true".

"Alex, I don't know if I should-" George started, but was interrupted by Alex, "Dammit O'Malley, I need to know. You won't be breaking any promises, or releasing any secrets. I already know the truth, okay? It's right here on this paper. I know the truth, but I need to hear you say it. I thought that once I saw the written proof, it would make the situation real, but this paper just makes the whole thing look so surreal. I need to hear it from you, from someone who knows the truth directly from Lexie. I need a closure O'Malley. I need to hear you say it. That's the only way I am going to accept reality", Alex said desperately.

George knew that at this time Alex's need was greater than any promise he had made to Meredith. And like Alex said, telling the truth won't be breaking any promises now since Alex already knew the truth.

Taking a deep breath, George looked Alex straight in the eye and said, "It's your baby. Lexie's pregnant with your baby."

George saw Alex's eyes widen as he confirmed the truth for him.

"Dammit O'Malley, this can't be happening. Me as a father? That's got to be a joke. What the hell am I going to do? I can't do this", Alex said, fear evident in his voice.

It took George a second to realize that Alex was asking him for help. Had the situation not been so serious, George would have gloated about it, but right now wasn't the time for such childishness.

Alex was going through one of the most stunning and intense moment in his life, and George knew that it was his responsibility as a friend to help Alex get through this.

"Alex, I want you to calm down. I know this seems very hard right now, but just try." George said comfortingly.

Alex didn't reply, but George saw him take a breath in an attempt to calm himself.

Continuing, George said, "Right now is not the time to panic or go crazy. Right now you have to make a decision. And you have to make it fast because you don't have much time."

"Decision? What decision", Alex asked confused, as he regained some of his cool.

"Your decision to be part of your baby's life or not", George said seriously, "I just checked on Lexie before I came here, and she's already 5 cm dilated and it's been 6 hours since she went in labor. At the rate things are progressing, Dr. Zenner expects her to be ready to give birth in about 7 hours. Alex, you have 7 hours to make a decision that won't only affect you, but have a huge impact on the life of your baby."

"How can you expect me to make such a life-altering decision in 7 hours George? I just found out that I am going to be a father. How can I make such an important decision when I haven't even gotten a chance to get used to the idea", Alex said.

"Simple question Alex, are you a chicken or a ham?" George questioned.

"Excuse me, but what?" Alex asked confused as to what food had to do with his decision.

"You're either going to commit like a ham, or run away like a kitchen." George explained.

"Dude, where did you hear that analogy?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Remember the woman with the two uteruses? Her fiancée came up with that analogy and it stuck with me. So Alex you have one of two choices, either you commit to your responsibilities as a father, or you run away. I know you are not a committed guy Alex, but I also know that you don't run away from things. You might think that there is a decision to make, but you shouldn't even have to consider your options. There is only one option, and that is to be there for your baby. Your baby need you Alex. You are the father. I know this has been a huge shock, and that you probably need more time to get used to the idea, but Alex if you don't make your decision soon, you might miss one of the most important moments of your life- the birth of your first child. You have already missed a lot, trust me, you would not want to miss this", here George stopped to let Alex process everything he had just said.

A couple of seconds later he continued, "I know why you are the way you are. You have had a bad childhood. The shield that you have put around yourself as a form of self-defense is a result of what you have suffered in your childhood. You don't want to get too close to people because you are afraid of being hurt. Because at one point in life you had become too close to somebody and they had ended up hurting you. I am not sure how accurate my assumptions about your life are, but if you did have a bad childhood, then this decision shouldn't be hard at all. They say that when a person has a bad childhood, they do their best to make sure that their children have the best childhood possible because they don't want their children to suffer like they had. And Alex, there is no happy childhood without a father present." Looking at the thoughtful look on Alex's face, George knew that he had hit his target. He knew that by hitting the topic of his childhood, Alex was bound to make the correct decision. He wouldn't want his baby to grow up without a father like he did.

Alex started at George wondering how he knew so much about his past. But by bringing up his childhood, George had brought back all the memories of his father that he was trying to suppress. His father was never there for him. He had never taught him to ride a bicycle, never taken him to the park, never brought him a present, and he was never present in any of his school events whether it be a small thing like a play or a big one like graduation. Alex never knew what a love for a father was; it was like his father was never present in his life. He rarely came home at night, and when he did, he was so drunk that he couldn't walk straight. Alex had never been able to share anything with his father because he was never there. He grew up without the love and guidance of a father, and he knew that it had deeply affected the person he was now. His father was the person who had constantly hurt him. He was the reason why he couldn't commit to anyone, why he had trouble trusting others.

Ever since Alex had started feeling the hurt and pain his father caused him, he had vowed to himself that he was going to the best father in the world. He had promised himself that he would be everything to his kids that his father wasn't to him, and that his kids would never miss their father like he had constantly missed his father.

Remembering the feelings of hurt and pain his father had caused him, and the promises he had made to himself, he realized that George was absolutely right. This shouldn't be a hard decision to make. In fact there was no decision to make. He didn't have any option but to be there for his baby. And this wasn't because he felt any obligations; it was because he wanted to. The baby was his responsibility, and he would make sure that his baby never missed out on the love of a father. Because like George said, there is no happy childhood without a father.

Looking at George with a new found resolve he said, "You're absolutely right George. My dad was an ass. He was never there for me, it was like he didn't even exist. He's the reason I am the way I am. But I won't be that kind of a father. I'll be there for my baby. I'll give my baby all the love that I have never received from my dad. So what if I just found out about the baby? In the end the only thing that matters is that my baby needs a father and I am the only one it's got."

George beamed at Alex when he heard his response. To be honest, he was pretty surprised at how quickly Alex had made his decision. He had thought that it would take hours of convincing before Alex would be able to make a decision. Apparently Alex had suffered a lot from the hands of his father, nothing but that could have let Alex make a decision so fast.

"So, what are you doing standing here?" George asked confused as to why Alex wasn't already on his way to confront Lexie.

"Huh? Do I need to be somewhere else?" Alex questioned dumbly.

"You have just made the decision that you want to be a part of your baby's life. Are you just going to stand here or go to Lexie's room to claim your right?" George questioned.

"Meredith's there George, she'll tear me to pieces if I do anything to upset Lexie", Alex said hesitantly.

"So you're just going to stand here and miss out on the birth of your first child because you're afraid of Meredith?" George asked incredulously, but before Alex could reply, George continued, "And Alex, you might just be surprised at Meredith's reaction when you go up there and ask for your right to be included in part of the baby's life". George knew that Meredith had been convincing Lexie to admit Alex into the baby's life, and George knew that Meredith would be extremely pleased if Alex takes the initiative in being involved in the baby's life.

"You're right, I can't stay here. I have to go and talk to Meredith and Lexie now that I know the truth. I need to be a part of my baby's life", and with that, Alex started walking towards the door.

He was just about to exit the room when he turned around towards George and said, "Thanks George, I owe you big time". And with that he sprinted all the way to the maternity ward, leaving a pleased George behind.

--

Alex sprinted all the way to Room 2213. Skidding to a halt in front of the closed door, he waited a couple of seconds to regain his breathing, and then opened the door.

Lexie was lying on the bed, with Meredith and Izzie on either side of her, while Dr. Bailey was standing on the foot of her bed.

All the activity in the room froze when the inhabitants of the room saw who it was.

Dr. Bailey was the first one to speak, "Karev what are you doing here? Only family and friends are allowed to be in here with Lexie, and since you're neither of them, I am going to have to ask you to leave". Dr. Bailey said pointing to the door.

Ignoring her comment and the angry stares of Meredith and Izzie, Alex looked directly into Lexie's eyes and said, "I am the father."

**A/N:** Wow that was the longest chapter I've ever written. I really liked this chapter, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it. 15 reviews for the last chapter…wow! I am so thankful to all you guys! Thank you so, so, much. Those reviews were the only reason this chapter is up today. So, you know the drill, **10 reviews** and the new chapter will be posted! So, enjoy the chapter and please, please, please **REVIEW!**


	10. Overwhelming Love

Chapter 10: Overwhelming Love

_Last chapter:_

_Alex looked directly into Lexie's eyes and said, "I am the father."_

_--_

Alex's comment was met by shocked gasps by everyone in the room. Lexie broke eye contact with Alex's intense, questioning eyes and turned towards Meredith.

"I can't believe you told him. I thought I told you to not say anything for a while. I can't believe you Meredith", Lexie said bitterly as a she tried to blink away the tears that had appeared.

Stunned at the accusation, Meredith said, "I didn't tell him anything Lexie. I was here with you the whole time. I swear I didn't tell him."

Before Lexie could reply, Alex interrupted, "Meredith didn't tell me anything. In found your file Lexie. The conception date of this baby is November 15, and we were sleeping together the whole month of November. So unless you were sleeping with two guys, which I know you weren't, then the baby is mine."

"No, sleeping with two people at the same time is your job not mine", Lexie muttered.

"Karev, you went through a patient's file without their permission? What the hell were you thinking? You do know that you can be kicked out of the program for that", Dr. Bailey said severely.

"I know what I did was wrong okay. But I needed answers and no body was willing to give them to me. I had no choice but to read her file Dr. Bailey. I am the father of this baby, and no body bothered to mention that to me. I may be an ass, but I am the only father this baby's got. I have a right to say if I want to be involved in it's life or not," Alex retaliated heatedly.

"Karev, just leave", Bailey ordered, seeing the distress on Lexie's face.

"What?" Alex spluttered, "I am the father Dr. Bailey, I have the right to stay".

"You are not the father, until Lexie says that you're the father, do you get that?" Dr. Bailey said seriously.

"Well then ask her, ask her if I'm the father. Go ahead. You don't get to kick me out until I hear Lexie's answer," Alex said stubbornly.

"Fine. Lexie is Karev the father of your baby?" Bailey asked softly, trying not to push the already distressed young woman on the bed.

Lexie watched everything happening around her in slow motion. She couldn't believe that Alex was in her room, demanding his right to be in the room since he was the father of the baby. Never in a million year did she think that Alex would want to be part of his child's life. She had intended on telling him about being the father after the baby was born, but she was incredibly sure that he would deny the fact or just walk out of the baby's life. She would have never thought that he would have risked getting kicked out of the program just to find out if the baby was his or not. She was so deep in thought that Dr. Bailey's voice didn't register in her mind. It was as if only her body was present in the room, and her mind was far, far away.

Not getting a response from Lexie, Dr. Bailey tried once again, "Lexie is Alex the father?"

The question finally registered to Lexie, but she didn't know how to answer. She knew that she should be happy that the father of her baby was willing to take his responsibilities, but at the same time she didn't know if she could cope with him being so close all the time. Lexie knew she needed to make a decision, because whatever she answered right now would seal the fate of her and her baby's future.

By now Dr. Bailey was getting irritated, taking a deep breath she yelled, "GREY, IS KAREV THE FATHER?"

Lexie thought back to Meredith's phone call last week, when she had asked her to involve Alex in the baby's life. Knowing that she couldn't take away her baby's father because of her selfish reasons, she replied, "Yes, Alex is the father of my baby. Are you happy now?" The moment Lexie said those words, she knew that she had officially let Alex back in her life once again.

Meredith stared proudly at her little sister, happy that she had made the right decision to include Alex in her baby's life.

Apparently Meredith wasn't the only one happy at Lexie's decision. Alex felt a smile forming on his lips, as he heard Lexie's answer. Her answer had officially made him part of his baby's life.

Turning to Dr. Bailey, Alex said, "Okay, you heard Lexie's answer, you can't kick me out of this room now."

But before Bailey could reply, Lexie broke in, "Before anyone makes any decisions regarding me and my baby, I need to speak to Meredith. Privately."

Izzie and Dr. Bailey immediately made their way to the door. Alex was almost out of the door, when he turned around to look at Meredith with pleading eyes that said: _You are the only one who could persuade Lexie to include me in the life of my baby. Don't let me down._ And with that look, he turned and walked out of the door, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was completely closed, Lexie turned to Meredith and said, "First, let me say that I am sorry for accusing you for telling Alex. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I thing you made up for it, when you told Dr. Bailey the truth about Alex being the father," Meredith said, smiling slightly.

"I don't know where to go from here. I confessed that he was the father, but what next? I don't know what to do," Lexie said, clearly stressed about the situation.

"What you do next is let Alex be involved in the life of the baby. It's his baby, as much as it's yours. You know how incredible it is that Alex wants to be involved in the baby's life, that he risked being kicked out of the program just to find out if he was the father or not. Like he said, he can be an ass at times, but I can promise you that letting him in the baby's life is the best decision you have made. He will make a great father" Meredith stated.

"So you want me to let him stay here and be there for me when I give birth?" Lexie asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's what I am saying. You need his support more than you need mine right now. You guys are both going through the same feelings. Being parents is a foreign idea to you guys right now, you need him right now Lexie. For just a couple of hours forget what he did, for the sake of your baby, let him be there for you," Meredith pleaded.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Lexie asked apprehensively, feeling her resolve weaken.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Meredith confirmed.

"Alright, I trust you," Lexie said giving in to her sister's request.

"You won't regret this Lexie", Meredith said squeezing her hand comfortingly, "I am going to go and let them in okay?"

Lexie nodded her head as Meredith headed towards the door.

Closing Lexie's room behind her, Meredith saw Dr. Bailey, Izzie, Cristina and Alex waiting outside for her.

"Dr. Bailey, Izzie, and Cristina, you guys can go in and keep her company while I have a quick chat with Alex." Meredith said,

Shooting her curious looks, Bailey, Izzie and Cristina went inside, leaving Meredith and Alex alone in the empty hallway.

"What happened Mer?" Alex questioned apprehensively.

"She agreed to let you in and be part of the baby's life," Meredith started.

"Seriously! Dude Meredith you're the best! Thanks," Alex said, walking towards the door.

But before he could take more than a couple of steps, Meredith caught his arm and said, "I wasn't finished yet Alex. Let me tell you something. Lexie is extremely vulnerable right now. While you're in that room, you will not approach any personal topics; you will not try to tell her the real reasoning behind your breakup. In fact, you are not going to mention anything about the time when you were together. Not now. You are going to be there to comfort and support her so that she can get through this. This is not going to be easy for either of you, but I don't want you to bring up anything personal. You are not going to question her about anything. Not about why she left or why she didn't tell you about the baby. She doesn't know how to act around you, and I don't want you to make her uncomfortable. If you harass or stress her about anything, I will personally kick you out of the room, and trust me you will not be getting a third chance. I have told Lexie, that letting you in the baby's life was the best decision she could have made, and Alex you better not let me down this time." Locking eyes with Alex to make sure that he understood, Meredith let go of his arm. "Oh also, Lexie's pain medication would be wearing out soon, and she'll be in a lot of pain until they she gets the epidural, and it will be a while before that happens. Don't freak out okay, hold her hand, tell her to squeeze your hand when she feels a contraction coming, okay?" Meredith questioned.

Alex smiled at Meredith's concern for Lexie and said, "I have worked with pregnant women for about six months. I know what to do. Don't worry."

Nodding, Meredith led Alex inside. Everyone halted their activities when Meredith and Alex entered the room.

Once again Dr. Bailey was the first one to speak, "So Grey what did you guys decide?"

"Alex will be staying here with Lexie," Meredith said confidently, ignoring the surprised looks on Izzie's and Cristina's faces.

"Okay then, but you know what that means right? If Karev will stay here with Lexie, you will have to resume your shift. I can't have more than one resident missing in action," Dr. Bailey said.

"I know, I'll resume my shift in five minutes," Meredith replied calmly.

Not being able to take in the sudden change in Meredith's demeanor, Cristina said, "Meredith are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Cristina I am perfectly aware of what I am doing. Trust me, I have not gone mental," Meredith answered smirking at the looks Cristina and Izzie were giving her.

"Well if you're sure Grey. Yang, Stevens head back to the pit. Grey you have five minutes, before you meet us in the pit. Karev you are officially on leave for today. You will have to notify me by tonight, if you don't decide to work tomorrow," Dr. Bailey instructed.

Izzie and Cristina said their good byes to Lexie, promising to check on her later, and then followed Dr. Bailey to the pit.

After they had left, Meredith turned towards Lexie and said, "You'll be fine, okay. Just get Alex to page me if you need me or if Alex starts annoying you," Meredith said the last part smirking.

"I promise I won't annoy her. I don't want your little fists bust my pretty little face," Alex replied.

Laughing Meredith said, "I am going to take your word for this Alex. You mess with my sister, and you'll have me to answer too."

Squeezing Lexie's hand in a form of comfort, Meredith said, "I'll come to check on you as soon as I can. Take care, okay and don't worry too much. You'll be fine."

And with that she turned around and walked out of the room.

After Meredith was gone, Alex and Lexie were engulfed by an extremely awkward silence. None of them knew what to do or say to make the situation seem a little light.

Fortunately for them, a couple of minutes later Dr. Zenner walked in the room to check on Lexie's progress.

"Hey, Lexie how are you doing?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"This pain medication thing really works, it haven't been hurting for a while now," Lexie said, relief evident in her voice.

"Well that's good, but I am going to have to tell you that the medication will be wearing off soon. The medication works for 2 hours, and it's already been an hour 50 minutes since you got it. But other than that, things are looking really good. You're almost 6 cm dilated, so you won't have to wait that long before we can give you the epidural," Dr. Zenner explained.

Looking up from Lexie's charts, she noticed Alex, "Where did Meredith go?" she inquired.

"She had to resume her shift," Lexie mumbled not telling Dr. Zenner about who Alex was.

"Oh. Hey, I am Dr. Zenner. I am Lexie's OB/GYN", Dr. Zenner said holding out her hand, introducing herself to Alex.

"Hi. I am Dr. Karev. Alex Karev. I work here. First year resident." Alex introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"No wonder you look familiar. Nice to meet you. So, you are Lexie's brother, friend?" Dr. Zenner questioned.

"I am the father of this baby", Alex said strongly.

"Oh", Dr. Zenner replied taken aback, "I thought the father wasn't involved or something."

"I just found out about an hour ago that the baby is mine", Alex answered, while Lexie remained silent.

"Right, of course. So you obviously weren't involved in the pregnancy?" Dr. Zenner asked.

But before Alex could reply, he was interrupted by a cry of pain from Lexie. Startled, Alex turned towards Lexie, to see her gripping the side of the bed as she felt a contraction hit her. Quickly taking her hand in his own, he said, "Let it out Lexie". One second later, he felt his hand being crushed by the pressure Lexie was exerting on it. Ignoring the pain, he said, "That's it Lexie, you're doing great", in a soothing voice, while his free hand rubbed her arms as a form of comfort.

After the pain had subsided, Lexie looked at Alex, tears shining in her eyes, and said, "Thanks".

Dr. Zenner looked in wonder at the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe that a guy who had just found out that he was going to be a dad, was comforting the woman who had excluded him from going through the pregnancy together. But looking at Lexie, she realized that Lexie didn't look like the person who would do something so malicious like this until there was a reason behind it. Realizing that there must be more to their past, she dropped the topic.

Lexie turned towards her doctor and said, "This one was so much more intense than the others."

"I know sweetie. It will get worse, and the contractions are going to come at small intervals, but you're strong. You can do it, and the best part is that you have someone with you, to help you go through this. Going through all this is much, much harder when you have no one beside you," Dr. Zenner comforted.

Turning to take the heartbeat of the fetus, Dr. Zenner had a sudden idea. Turning towards Alex, she said, "Do you want to hear the heartbeat of your baby Dr. Karev?"

Alex looked up surprised at the sudden proposition.

"Uh, I don't know, if I should," Alex answered uncomfortably. No matter how appealing the offer sounded, Alex believed that Lexie wouldn't be comfortable with the idea of him hearing the heartbeat of their baby. He had just gotten in her good graces, and he didn't want to blow it off. So, Alex was extremely surprised when he heard Lexie say, "If you are refusing to hearing the baby's heartbeat because that's what you want, that's none of my business, but if you're refusing, because you think that it will offend me in some way, then I'm telling you that I don't mind,"

"Well then Dr. Zenner, I would love to hear the heartbeat of my-our baby", Alex said, sending Lexie a look of thanks.

Receiving Alex's silent message, Lexie couldn't help but feel that things might just turn up okay in the end.

Smiling, Dr. Zenner beckoned Alex to come stand next to her. Alex quickly made his way around the bed to where Dr. Zenner was standing.

"First, you are going to make a connection with the baby okay. I want you to place your hand on Lexie's abdomen," Dr. Zenner instructed.

Alex was confused, but did as he was told. The prospect of connecting with an unborn baby was scary and at the same time exciting for him. Taking a shaking hand, he placed it on top of Lexie's very pregnant belly.

"Good, now I want you to slowly rub her belly in slow circles," Dr. Zenner said.

Alex did as he was told, and slowly rubbed Lexie's belly in slow circles. The result was immediate; he could feel the baby-his baby-moving right under his hands.

"It's moving", Alex said in stunned disbelief.

Laughing at his shocked face Dr. Zenner said, "It's incredible isn't it…"but before Dr. Zenner could say another word Alex felt himself gasp as he felt the baby kick right below his hand.

"Did the baby just kick!?" Alex exclaimed, hardly believing the reality of the situation.

This time it was Lexie who spoke, "That sure was. This little devil has been kicking for the past two weeks; it gets tiring after a while."

"Tiring!" Alex asked incredulously. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this. This makes the situation seem so much more real."

"If you think that this makes the situation seem real wait till you get to hear your baby's actual heartbeat." Dr. Zenner said smiling.

"So, when do I get to do that?" Alex asked eagerly.

"How about now, Dr. Karev?" said handing him her stethoscope.

Alex took the stethoscope from his left hand, his right still on Lexie's belly.

"You know what to do Dr. Karev?" Dr. Zenner questioned.

Nodding his head, Alex put the stethoscope in his ears. Lowering his head, he placed the chest piece on Lexie's belly trying to find a heartbeat.

Alex had taken many fetal heartbeats last year while he had worked with Addison, but no amount of experience could have prepared him for what he felt when he heard the strong and steady heartbeat of his own baby. This was living proof that his baby existed. He felt overwhelmed with love as he felt the strong _thud thud_ against his ears. He didn't know it was possible to love someone so much before they were even born, but no other feeling could be used to explain what he felt with each _thud_ against his ears. It was a foreign feeling for him, but at the same time so natural, as if it was always there, just waiting to be released. Feeling Lexie's hand on top of his, he realized that this was all he had ever wanted from life.

He lowered his head until his face was directly over Lexie's belly.

"I love you baby," he whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers! 17 reviews for the last chapter…thank you so, so, much! I wasn't planning to update till Monday, because I have a huge project due Monday that I have to complete, but all your wonderful reviews encouraged me to write another chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! I know some people might think that Alex was OOC, but I think that these character traits were very natural in Alex in this scene! I wanted him to sort of connect with the baby before it was born, and to make up for some things that he had missed. I thought this chapter was cute and had a great time writing it. So since I have a huge project due Monday and then Wednesday, the only way I might post a new chapter is if I have **at least 12** reviews! Next chapter, Lexie and Alex talk, and Lexie give birth! With that said, enjoy the chapter, and please, please **REVIEW!**

**Spoilers for 4.13: **For those of you who saw the episode, how much do hate Rebecca now? She fakes her pregnancy to get Alex's attention, and just when Alex get hopeful that something good might come from this. It will be like a slap in the face for Alex when he finds out the truth!


	11. Bonding

Chapter 11: Bonding

_Last chapter:_

"_I love you baby," he whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears._

_--_

Quickly getting up from where he was sitting, he took the off stethoscope from his ears, feeling weirdly empty from the absence of the soothing _thud thud_ in his ears.

Handing the stethoscope to Dr. Zenner, he said, "I am going to step out for a second".

Alex hated showing emotions or vulnerability in front of others, and that was why he needed to get out of Lexie's room. He needed a minute to himself. He needed to get his emotions under control and wrap his mind around the reality of the situation. Walking out of the room, he made his way to the nursery right across the room. Looking at the newborns through the glass walls made Alex feel a little less nervous. No one knew this, but whenever things went crazy in Alex's life-which was most of the time-he came to the nursery. Something about those innocent little babies had always helped him calm down.

If Alex had thought that no one saw him in his moment of weakness, he was mistaken. Both Lexie and Dr. Zenner had heard what he had said to the baby and had witnessed his overly bright eyes as he had walked out of the room.

As Alex closed the door behind him on his way outside, Dr. Zenner turned towards Lexie who was supporting a look of utter disbelief.

Lexie could not believe the scene that she had witnessed before her eyes. Alex had immediately connected with the baby, while it took her about a week to feel the mother-baby connection. In the half an hour Alex had been in the room, he had been full of surprises. The image she had created of him was quickly crumbling right before her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Dr. Zenner questioned bringing Lexie out of her reverie, "The guy just found out half an hour ago that he was going to be a father, and here is, willing to be part of the life of the baby he didn't even know existed an hour ago. Most guys in this situation would deny being the father or would not want to do anything with the baby. You saw how he immediately connected with the baby; you heard what he said to it and how much it emotionally affected him. You are incredibly lucky to have someone beside you who cares about the baby just as much as you do. Raising a baby is an extremely hard job. I don't know how I would have raised my daughter had my husband not been there with me."

"Up to this point I wasn't sure if I made the right decision to bring Alex into the life of my baby, but now, I don't think I could have made a better decision," Lexie said, realizing just how right Meredith was about Alex. Had she not let Alex in, she would have spent her whole life regretting that decision.

"This baby would be lucky to have Karev had its daddy", Dr. Zenner noted.

But before Lexie could answer, the door opened to reveal a much more composed Alex.

"Dr. Karev, we were just talking about you," Dr. Zenner said pleasantly.

"I was barely gone for five minutes, and you couldn't resist talking about me. What am I? A celebrity?", Alex asked playfully apparently in a much happier mood.

"You wish you were a celebrity", Lexie snapped playfully.

"No, we were just talking about how you ran off without even telling me the condition of your baby's heartbeat", Dr. Zenner said.

"You want me to tell you the status of my baby's heartbeat?" Alex asked surprised.

"Well, I was looking through some old surgery records, and I found out that you have more experience in OB/GYN than I thought. You scrubbed on basically every surgery with Dr. Montgomery while she was here. So Dr. Karev, tell me the status of your baby's heart beat", Dr. Zenner instructed.

"Should I answer you as a doctor or a father?" Alex asked.

"Are the two answers different?" Dr. Zenner asked.

"Well, if I give you my answer as a doctor, there are no feelings and emotions involved. The answer is based on concrete facts, but as a father, there is nothing but emotions and feelings involved, the facts doesn't seem to matter anymore", Alex explained.

"That was deep Dr. Karev, but I would like an answer as a doctor", Dr. Zenner said.

"The fetal heartbeat was strong and steady. No irregular beats or heart murmurs detected", Alex answered, the doctor side coming out of him.

"That sounds about right. Now I'll come back to check on you in about an hour. Hopefully by that time you'll be 7cm dilated and we'll administer the epidural to you. However if you reaches 7 cm before an hour, I want you to page me. We don't want you to be in any more pain than you absolutely have to. So, I'll come back in about an hour, take care till then". And with that Dr. Zenner made her way out of the door.

The door had just closed behind Dr. Zenner when it was opened once again by George.

"Hey, how are you doing?" George asked smiling.

"Um, in pain", Lexie moaned as she felt another contraction coming. Alex was immediately by her side, holding her hand, trying to calm her down till the pain faded.

"I feel bad for you Alex. These women have ridiculously hard grips. By the time your baby will be born, all the bones in your hand would be crushed. I remember when I held Dr. Bailey's hand when she was giving birth, my hand didn't regain feeling for like a week after that", George shuddered dramatically.

"You are actually feeling sorry for the pain I'm inflicting on his hand? If you think that just holding the hand is so painful, how painful do you think its for me, when I am actually getting the full blow of the pain. The pain in Alex's hand is less than one percent of the pain I'm going through", Lexie said angrily.

"Dude O'Malley, that was not the best moment to say that", Alex said.

"Uh yeah, sorry about Lexie. Of course you're going through so much more pain, it's just that I can only talk about what I've felt. Since I've never experienced child birth I really can't relate to it", George said, trying to get back into Lexie's good graces.

"Dude, that sounded so wrong", Alex said smirking, while Lexie burst out laughing.

"Hey, I was just trying to apologize", George said blushing slightly.

"So George did Meredith send you here?" Lexie asked, as regained her composure.

"No," George answered quickly, trying not to reveal the real reason behind his visit. Meredith had sent George to check on Lexie, because she didn't want Alex to think that she didn't trust him by checking in on Lexie every two minutes.

"You know you're a horrible liar George, I don't know why you insist on doing it. Well, you can go tell Meredith that everything's perfectly fine, and she doesn't need to worry. Alex's being great", Lexie said, while Alex looked up in surprise at the last part of her sentence.

"Alright fine, you caught me. Again. I'll send Meredith the good news when I see her. I should be going now, I had a 10 minute break, and it's already been 15 minutes since I came in here. Dr. Bailey will be after my blood if she finds me slacking during my shift. I'll come to see you later if I have a break, till then take care," George said as he nearly sprinted out of the room.

By now the awkwardness between Alex and Lexie had completely evaporated. Sitting on the arm chair beside Lexie's bed, Alex said, "So tell me about it".

"Tell you about what?" Lexie asked confused.

"Your pregnancy. Everything that happened from the time you found out you were pregnant till today. I want to know about the first ultrasound you had, the first time you heard the baby's heartbeat, your first pregnancy craving, when your first felt the baby kick. Anything along those lines. I want to know everything that I've missed out" Alex clarified.

"I think I can do that, but I am warning you, it might be a little boring", Lexie cautioned.

"While I find that hard to believe, I am willing to take the risk", Alex said.

"Alright then, here goes…." Lexie started.

--

Lexie had just finished telling Alex the 'story of her pregnancy' when Dr. Zenner walked in 45 minutes later.

"Hey there, how are you holding up?" Dr. Zenner asked.

"It's been an hour already?" Lexie asked surprised at how fast the time went by.

"Yup it sure has", Dr. Zenner confirmed.

"Wow, that went by fast," Lexie stated.

"You're the first woman in labor who has ever said that time went fast. Usually women in labor are always complaining about how slow the time is moving", Dr. Zenner said laughing.

"Well maybe all the other women don't have anything to talk about", Lexie retaliated.

"I guess not. So let's see how far you're dilated," Dr. Zenner said checking the monitor for Lexie's progress.

"Alright Lexie, seems like you are ready to get that epidural you've been desperately for", Dr. Zenner said smiling.

"Really? Wow that's a relief", Lexie said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Dr. Roberts, the anesthesiologist should be arriving soon. One thing that you should be aware of is that the epidural will also work as a sleep medication. You'll probably find yourself to be incredibly drowsy afterwards. Personally I think that's a definite plus, you will be able to sleep till you're fully dilated, and the time will pass by extremely fast too. So, any questions?" Dr. Zenner asked.

But before either of them could say anything, the door to the room was opened once again, revealing a smiling, middle aged man.

"Ah Dr. Roberts, we've been waiting for you", Dr. Zenner greeted.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Roberts and I'll be administering you the epidural you requested", Dr. Roberts introduced himself to Alex and Lexie.

"Now before I start, I need both of your signatures in this form, just a form of approval, nothing big. Once you're done with that, we'll proceed", Dr. Roberts said handing the form to Alex.

Once Alex and Lexie had signed the form, Dr. Roberts proceeded.

"Now Lexie, I want you to turn to your left side. I'm going to inject the epidural through your spine, so you might feel a little pressure, but I must insist that you don't move, otherwise we'll have to start that whole thing again. Any questions before we start?" Dr. Roberts questioned.

When none of them spoke, Dr. Roberts got out the needle, and got right to work.

--

10 minutes later, Dr. Roberts had successfully administered the epidural after a painful process. But once the medicine was successfully administered, Lexie began to feel its affect immediately.

"There we go. This will work for the next 3 hours, so enjoy it while you can. Take a nap, you'll need your energy for later, trust me", Dr. Roberts said, packing his materials.

"Thanks doctor", Lexie said, while Alex nodded in the affirmative.

"Good luck Dr. Grey and congratulations before hand on your little bundle of joy", Dr. Roberts said pleasantly as he made his way out of the door.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked after the doctor was gone.

"Better, much better. The process was painful, but this thing really works. I can't feel a thing", Lexie said pleased.

"That's good", Alex agreed.

After a couple minutes of companionable silence, Alex spoke up, "Did you find the sex of our baby? Because I've been calling the baby 'it' every since I've been here, and it probably sound very weird if you know the gender of the baby."

"Nah, I didn't", Lexie answered.

"Really? Why not?" Alex questioned.

"It was my first baby, I wanted to be surprised. Meredith really tried persuading me to find out the sex, but I decided against it", Lexie answered simply.

"Oh well, that's good", Alex said, pleased that Lexie was just as clueless about the sex of the baby as he was.

"Dr. Zenner wasn't joking when she said that this would cause drowsiness", Lexie said after a while, feeling sleep engulf her.

"Take a nap Lexie, because like Dr. Roberts said, you'll need all your energy later on", Alex coaxed as he saw Lexie fall asleep within minutes.

--

After Alex was sure that Lexie was fast asleep, he decided to attend to some unfinished business.

Moving his chair so that it was directly across Lexie's bed, Alex put his hand of Lexie's abdomen and lowered his head till it was right on top of his hand.

Rubbing Lexie's belly in slow circles, Alex said, "Hey there, little thing. Are you awake in there?" Alex was immediately rewarded by a swift kick right under his hand.

"Well that answers my question. Now this might sound really crazy, but can you hear me?" Once again he was answered by a kick.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't so crazy. You're one smart kid aren't you? But that should be a surprise considering I'm your father and all", Alex boasted.

Feeling the baby move rapidly below his hand, Alex continued, "I think you should cut down the activity dude, we don't want to wake up your mom just yet. Thanks to you she has a long journey coming up and she needs all her rest." Alex said and was surprised to find a sudden decrease in the baby's movement. _My baby is going to be one smart person_ Alex thought proudly.

"That's better. I am going to talk to you okay? I am not very good at that, so I might end up sounding like a complete idiot, but at least you'll be able to recognize my voice when you're born. That's good right? So, remember what I said that I loved you when I took your heartbeat? I know it probably sounded extremely crazy, but it's true. I never thought it was possible to love someone who isn't even born, but when I heard your heartbeat for the first time, it felt like a whole new side of me appeared. This day has been a huge rollercoaster for me, and I am still trying to wrap my mind around everything that's been happening. But the thing that seems the most real to me right now is your existence. When I found out that you were my baby, I had no idea what to think, to do. I think you'll have to thank your Uncle George for knocking some sense into me, cause had it not been for him I wouldn't have been sitting here talking to you", here Alex paused to gather his thoughts.

"Yesterday, I would have never thought that I'd be a dad in less than 24 hours. Honestly, I am not at all prepared to be a dad, I haven't had any examples to follow from. My dad was never there for me, I grew up with a non-existent father. My childhood was extremely screwed up, but today, there's only one thing I can thank my father for. I can thank him for being such a horrible dad because it taught me how to never treat my kids the way he treated me. I remember how hurt I felt when he never showed up at my school events, how my uncle taught me how to ride a bike because my dad was never there."

Alex was so engrossed in his story, that he didn't saw Meredith entering the room. Deciding not to interrupt the father-kid bonding time, Meredith waited in the shadows till he was done.

"I may not be prepared to be a dad, but I can promise you something. I can promise you that I'll try my best to be the best dad I can. I'll always be there for you. I'll be the kind of dad, my father never was. I will love you like you deserve to be loved. You'll never be alone, your mom and I are going to make sure of that. You'll never hurt the way I did, you'll never have to feel the pain of not having a father around. I will never be the way my dad was. I love you so, so, much sweetie. We'll do so many things together. We're going to go to the park, and we'll eat ice cream, I'll teach you how to ride a bike, and I'll be there at all your school functions. And maybe one day you'll become a doctor, or maybe a wrestling star. Oh I am going to teach you how to wrestle, you'll be one of the best wrestlers in the country-"

"What if it's a girl?" Meredith questioned finally revealing her presence. She had been listening in awe as Alex talked to the baby, she never thought his father had scarred him so bad. She knew right there and then that Alex would be an awesome father. He had too much history to be anything but a great dad.

"Meredith? When did you come in?" Alex asked surprised that he had not heard her enter.

"A couple of minutes ago", Meredith said vaguely, "That was beautiful, the way you bonded with the baby. After listening to that, I have no doubt that you'll be a great dad", Meredith said.

"Oh, um thanks," Alex said, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"So, back to my question. What if it's a girl?" Meredith asked.

"So, it's even better if it's a girl. She'll be the first girl in the country to make it to the national wrestling tournament. I'm going to make sure of that," Alex said confidently.

"My niece/nephew in the nationals. I can so picture that", Meredith said playfully.

"I never thought I'd say this, but the fact that we both had horrible childhoods can have some pros. In fact, nothing but the reminder of the childhood I had could have persuaded me to be part of my baby's life. You know how much I suck when it comes to commitment, and claiming half responsibility of a human being who's entirely depended on you, is the biggest commitment a person could make. But I knew that I couldn't let this baby have the same childhood I did, I wouldn't wish that kind of childhood on my enemy. A bad childhood screws you for life, you can't suppress those memories no matter how hard you try, and if affects every decision you make," Alex said.

"I think I know more than anyone what you mean. I haven't had an ideal childhood either, and I know how much it has affected the person I am now", Meredith stated.

--

3 HOURS LATER

Lexie woke up with a start feeling extreme pain and pressure in her lower abdomen. Looking around, she realized that Alex wasn't around.

"Alex", she called out, no response.

By now Lexie was getting extremely worried, the pain was worsening and there was no body around.

"Alex", Lexie tried again, her voice low with pain.

Alex had gone outside a minute ago to stretch his legs, and was right in front of Lexie's door when he heard Lexie cry out in pain from inside.

Throwing open the door, Alex saw Lexie gripping her stomach in pain as tears fell from her eyes.

"Alex, it hurts", she cried. Looking at the monitor, Alex saw that she was fully dilated which meant that the baby was coming, and it was coming now.

Hurrying to her side, he shouted to a nurse who was passing in front of the door.

"Page Dr. Zenner, tell her that Lexie Grey is ready to give birth".

The nurse quickly came in the room paging Dr. Zenner along the way.

Even though Alex was panicking inside, he knew that he can't lose control right now. Lexie and their baby needed him, and for that he needed to keep a straight head and think rationally.

"Ok Lexie, whatever you do, don't push, okay?" Ales said in a soothing tone.

He saw Lexie nod as she felt another wave of pain hit her. Ignoring the pain in his hand as Lexie squeezed the life of it, Alex turned towards the nurse, who said, "She said she'll be here in a minute."

Sure enough a minute later, Dr. Zenner walked in the room, already in her scrubs.

"So, what have we got here?" she asked checking Lexie's files and the monitor she was hooked to.

"Looks like you're ready to give birth Lexie", Dr. Zenner said a couple of seconds later, "Sarah, you and Dr. Karev help Lexie get into the correct position."

Once everything was in place, Dr. Zenner took her place at the foot of the bed. "Dr. Karev keep holding her hand the whole time and Lexie when the next contraction hit, I want you to push with all your might, okay?" Dr. Zenner asked.

Nodding Lexie prepared herself for one of the scariest experience of her life.

--

15 minutes later, Lexie was spent. She couldn't do it anymore. The pain was unbearable and she didn't have any more strength left.

"I can't do this anymore", she cried as she felt another contraction hit her.

"Don't give up Lex, not now when we're so close", Alex encouraged.

"You can't stop now Lexie, you'll be hurting both yourself and the baby. You're almost there, I can see a head. Come on, push!" Dr. Zenner instructed.

With two more push, the head of the baby was out. "It has a head full of black hair Lexie, you're doing great. Just one more push and that's it", Dr. Zenner said.

Lexie gave a loud cry as she pushed one more time, and then all was silent. Alex and Lexie had one second to grasp the reality of the situation before the silence was shattered by the shrill cry of a newborn as Baby Grey-Karev made its way in the world.

**A/N:** So, the baby is here! Any guesses on what the gender of the baby is. I already know but I want to see who you associate with Alex. I hope you liked the chapter, especially the whole Alex-baby bonding conversation. I am really interested in Alex's past because I believe it has everything to do with the guy Alex is now. Also, I would like to say how extremely sorry I am for the late update! My school life has been extremely messed up for the past week, and I am swamped with work. But I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Also, I am sorry if any of the medical information was faulty. I am no professional! So, like always **at least 15 reviews** before next chapter! With that said, enjoy the chapter, and please, please, **REVIEW!**


	12. The perfect name

Chapter 12: The perfect name

_Last chapter:_

_The silence was shattered by the shrill cry of a newborn as Baby Grey-Karev made its way in the world._

_--_

Alex and Lexie stared in disbelief as the cry of their newborn baby reached their ears. Lexie couldn't believe that the baby she had waited for so impatiently for the past 8 months was finally here.

And Alex couldn't help but feel that this was an extremely pleasant dream that he would wake up any minute from, because good things didn't usually happen to him, and this definitely qualified as one of the best moment of his life.

After a couple of seconds Dr. Zenner looked up to face the new parents. Smiling at the stunned looks on their faces, she said, "Congratulation Drs. Grey & Karev, you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl".

"A girl?" Alex choked out, his voice laced with utter disbelief.

"A beautiful girl, Dr. Karev," Dr. Zenner confirmed. "So Daddy, what do you say, you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Zenner said holding up a clamp.

Alex felt Lexie give him a little push towards the doctor, and he saw in slow motion as he made his way towards the foot of the bed. Stopping a couple of inches from where his daughter lay, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Opening his eyes, he walked to where Dr. Zenner was standing. Looking down, he saw the first glimpse of his daughter, and the sight nearly took his breath away. Looking at the newborn in front of him was the living proof of the fact that he really was a father now. Alex looked at his daughter in wonder, not believing that he had taken part in creating such a beautiful person. To him, she was the most beautiful thing he had had ever seen despite her being covered in blood at the moment.

Alex had been staring at her for what seemed like an eternity but what in reality had only been a couple of seconds, before Dr. Zenner's voice brought him back to reality.

"Dr. Karev?"

Looking at her, he saw that she was holding out the clamp. Remembering the real reason why he had came here for in the first place, Alex took the clamp from Dr. Zenner and cut the cord that had connected his baby with Lexie.

"There we go," Dr. Zenner said, as the nurse carefully wrapped the crying baby in a blanket and took her to the side to clean her up.

"How is she?" Lexie asked as Alex made his way back to her side.

"She's absolutely beautiful", was Alex's simple reply as he lightly squeezed Lexie's hand.

Less than 5 minutes later, the nurse brought back their daughter, completely cleaned and comfortably wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"She's 21 inches and weighs 7 lbs 2 ounces and so far no abnormality has been detected. She has black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. You've got yourself one healthy baby Lexie who looks incredibly like her daddy", Dr. Zenner announced as she took the baby from the nurse's arms.

"Here you want to finally hold your daughter after 9 long months of waiting?", Dr. Zenner asked, smiling as she saw Lexie eagerly nod her head with a big smile on her face.

Once Dr. Zenner had carefully placed the baby's in Lexie's outstretched arms, Lexie stared at awe at the tiny baby in her arms. This was it. The moment of truth. She was a mother now, the tiny baby in her arm was a living proof of that, there was no turning around now. Looking at her baby, she couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance she had to Alex. She looked more like his baby than hers, and she was the mother. She touched the soft cheeks of her sleeping baby and couldn't help but letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she admired the perfection that was her daughter.

"We need to get her to the nursery Lexie", Dr. Zenner said, trying to get the young mother's attention.

"I'll take her there", Alex volunteered.

"Since you're a doctor and have worked with newborns before, I am going to let you do that. Also, all your friends are outside eagerly anticipating some news," Dr. Zenner said.

"When will I be able to see her again", Lexie asked not taking her eyes off her baby.

"Well, you need some rest right now, but in a couple of hours you'll be able to go see her again. As for you Dr. Karev, you'll be able to go see her anytime you want since you're the father, however no one else will be allowed to go in the nursery till tomorrow morning", Dr. Zenner explained.

Lexie nodded while Alex carefully picked up her daughter from Lexie and balanced her in his arms.

"Well you know the protocol Dr. Karev. Just make sure that she isn't touched by a lot of people. Since she's a new born, her skin in extremely sensitive and it shouldn't be subjected to so many different hands", Dr. Zenner instructed.

Nodding his understanding, Alex carefully made his way to the door, ready to reveal his daughter to the world.

Alex had just opened the door, when he heard a flurry of movement from outside. He walked outside to see Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Dr. Bailey, the Chief, Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan all milling around the corridor in front of Lexie's room.

He had just taken a couple of steps outside when he was immediately surrounded by Meredith, Izzie and George.

"It's a girl", he said proudly answering their unasked question.

"I got a niece. Sweet. Let me see her."

"Let me see too."

"Oh stop whining George, I can't see a thing either."

"Chill Barbie, there'll will be room for everyone to see. You guys are acting as if you have never seen a baby in your life", Cristina said disgusted by her friends' behavior.

Izzie had just open her mouth to retaliate when Alex interrupted, "Okay guys, you need to calm down okay. I know you all want to see her, but one at a time. And before you ask Meredith, no you're not allowed to hold her", Alex said smirking.

"As if you can tell me what to do", Meredith snapped back, "And anyways, I wasn't planning on holding her anyways. I am a complete amateur when it comes to handling kids and I really don't want to drop her."

Meredith moved forward to take a closer look at her niece and smiled at how cute she was. "Dang Alex, she looks just like you", Meredith stated.

"Oh this is just what we need, a miniature version of Evil spawn", Cristina moaned.

"Oh shut up Cristina, don't ruin the good mood", Izzie snapped.

"Well you two keep fighting", George mumbled as he moved in closer to see the baby.

"Wow Alex, she's so cute, and Meredith's right, she does look like you", George observed.

But before Alex could reply, he was interrupted by Izzie, "Okay, my turn now".

As George moved out of the way to give her more access, Izzie looked at the baby and cooed, "Aww, she's absolutely beautiful. Congratulations Alex!"

Looking at the new born in Alex's arms, she couldn't help but think of the time when she held Sarah/Hannah in her arms for the first time at the age of sixteen. That had been one of the best moments of her life, and no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to forget the feelings she felt when she saw her baby for the very first time.

Izzie was pulled out of her memories by Cristina's voice, "Wow, evil spawn and mini-grey made a pretty cute baby." And coming from Cristina that was a compliment.

"Thanks Yang, means a lot", Alex said sarcastically.

"Congratulations Karev", Dr. Bailey said as she came forward to see the baby, "She sure is one cute baby."

"Who would have thought that of all people in the hospital, Karev would be the first one to become a daddy? A big shocker isn't in Karev?" Mark said, as he and Derek came to look at the sleeping baby.

"Be as that may Dr. Sloan, I wouldn't want it any other way", Alex said seriously.

"A baby can do wonders to your life Karev. We'll be seeing a very significant change in you very soon", Dr. Webber said wisely, "My greatest congratulations to you and Lexie. I wish you both the best. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to catch up to." And with that the Chief headed towards the elevators.

Just as the chief disappeared from sight, the door to Lexie's room opened as Dr. Zenner made her way out.

"Karev what are you still doing out here? The pediatrician makes his last round of the nursery at 9, and its 8:55. You might want to get your baby in there if you want her out by tomorrow," Dr. Zenner said.

"Right, of course. I'll be on my way", Alex said, as he crossed the hallway and made his way into the glass nursery.

"Lexie needs her rest right now, but she's asking for you Meredith. Persuade her to get some sleep. She needs it. She will be able to go to the nursery in about two to three hours. If you need me, I'll be in my office till 10." And with that, she briskly walked towards her office at the end of the hallway.

"I'll go inside to see her. You guys can go home without me, I'll be here for a while", Meredith said as she made her way into Lexie's room.

Quietly closing the door behind her, she said, "Congratulations mommy dearest. How are you feeling?"

--

3 hours later we find Alex Karev standing next to the crib marked 'Baby Karev' softly stroking his daughter's cheeks. He couldn't get over the perfection that was his daughter. He had never seen anything more beautiful and perfect in his life, and no matter how many times he touched her, he couldn't grasp the fact that she was his. His daughter.

Alex was brought out of his quiet reverie by the nursery door opening behind him. Turning around, he saw Meredith wheeling Lexie's wheelchair inside the nursery.

"Hey", he greeted.

"Hey you. You've been here for the past three hours, aren't you tired of watching a sleeping baby yet", Meredith teased.

"Tired? It seems like I can't get enough of her", Alex replied.

"How long has she been sleeping", Lexie asked Alex as she halted next to the crib.

"About an hour", Alex replied.

"She's so tiny. I still can't believe that she's here", Lexie confessed.

"I still can't believe that she's mine," Alex said.

Deciding to give the two of them some time alone with their baby, Meredith said, "I am going to leave you guys to bond with your baby. I've asked Dr. Bailey to put me on-call tonight, so I'll be here if you need me, okay?"

"You really didn't have to do that Meredith. You've already done so much," Lexie said.

"That's my decision, not yours", Meredith chastised lightly.

"But seriously Meredith, thank you. Thank you so much for everything. I wouldn't have made it through this had this not been for you," Lexie said earnestly.

"I was doing my job Lexie. You don't thank a person for doing their job", Meredith replied simply, and with that she walked out of the nursery.

After Meredith had left, Alex and Lexie were engulfed in a comfortable silence. Lexie took her baby's hand in her own while Alex resumed stroking her face.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Alex spoke up, "So have you thought of any names?"

Looking up, Lexie said, "I had thought of a couple of them, but now looking at her, none of them seem to fit."

"Well then we better get to work to find her the perfect name. We can't keep calling her 'she' or 'the baby'", Alex stated.

"So do you have any names in mind?" Lexie questioned.

"I think Alex Jr. would be a great name for her", Alex said seriously.

"Alex Jr.?! You've got to be kidding me. She's a girl if you haven't noticed, and even if it was a boy, I wouldn't have named him Alex Jr.", Lexie said horrified at Alex's suggestion.

"Hey what's wrong with my name?" Alex asked pretending to be hurt, "And I was just kidding about the name being Alex."

"There's nothing wrong with your name, it's just that I don't believe that children should me named after their parents. There should be some uniqueness in the name", Lexie justified.

"Yea sure, whatever. Back to issue at hand. Tell me some of the names you came up with," Alex said.

"Before I do that, I want you to know that I want her middle name to be Susan, after my mother," Lexie said, as Alex nodded in understanding, aware of what had happened to Susan Grey.

"How about Ariella?" Lexie asked after a while.

"Ariella? And you say that Alex was bad. I'd rather name her Alex than Ariella. Sound like a detergent or something", Alex complained.

"A detergent? I'm not even going to ask. What about Gabriella?" Lexie said.

"Too long."

"We can call her Ella," Lexie offered.

"Reminds me of an incredibly weird girl from college", Alex said dismissing the idea.

"Well why don't you come up with one?" Lexie asked in an agitated tone.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. I just can't come up with the perfect name", Alex said.

"Melody", Lexie tried after a couple of minutes.

"Melody Susan Karev? I don't know. Maybe", Alex said unsurely.

"Ugh, are we ever going to agree on a name?" Lexie asked annoyed.

"What about Lindsey," Alex said, saying out loud the first name that came to his head.

"Like Lindsey Lohan? I don't think so," Lexie said.

"Yea, I don't like that name either, I don't know why I said it", Alex said sheepishly.

"How about Laura?" Alex tried once again.

"While I really like that name, I'd have to say no because my niece is named Laura, and my sister will kill me if I copy her daughter's name", Lexie explained.

"Dang", Alex muttered getting thoroughly annoyed.

"How about Kate?" Lexie said after a couple of seconds.

"Kate Susan Karev doesn't have a ring to it, doesn't fit together, you know what I mean?" Alex asked.

"Not really, but if you say so," Lexie sighed.

"How about Jane?" Alex proposed.

"I hate that name. Ever since a girl named Jane threw up on me in third grade I developed an extreme dislike for that name?" Lexie said shuddering at the memory. "How about Chanel?"

"Isn't that a name of a perfume", Alex asked incredulously.

"I think it is, I was just thinking of some commercials to find a name, and that's the first name that popped into my head", Lexie said with a laugh.

Once again the two of them were engulfed in silence as they tried to come up with the perfect name for their daughter.

After about two minutes, Alex suddenly spoke up, "I've got it. I've got the perfect name".

"Well then please share", Lexie said smiling slightly at the excited look on his face.

"Allison".

"Allison? I like it. Allison Susan Karev. It certainly has a ring to it", Lexie said surprised how Alex had come up with such a beautiful name for their daughter.

"And we can shorten it to be Ally or something. It's perfect", Alex said.

"Well looks like we finally named our daughter Dr. Karev," Lexie said smiling.

"I believe we have Dr. Grey", Alex replied proudly as he looked down at his daughter.

And that was how Baby Karev's name came into being. Allison Susan Karev.

**A/N:** First of all I would like to say how incredibly sorry I am for the late update. My school life has been crazy and it took away time from my writings. However the good news is that my last project is due on Thursday, so updates will be frequent from now. Second, I would like to take a moment to thank ALL my wonderful reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter. I am glad you're liking the story. For those of you who wanted a boy, I am sorry to disappoint you but I had always imagined Alex to have a little girl…Daddy's little princess! Also the baby played a pretty insignificant role in this chapter, but she is a critical part of the story. I hope you like the name, it took me a while to come up with that one and I would like to thank **Goofygal2008** for helping me with the name. I made this chapter light hearted with the whole baby names thing because the real drama starts soon now that the baby is here and Lexie's back at SGH. Next chapter Lexie learns the truth behind her breakup with Alex. So you know the drill, **at least 15 reviews** before I post the new chapter, and since my work load is getting better, I'll update much more faster, so keep those reviews coming. With that said, enjoy the chapter, and please, please, **REVIEW!**


	13. The truth revealed

Chapter 13: The truth revealed

Lexie woke up the next morning from the sound of someone entering up the room. Opening her eyes just a fraction she saw Dr. Zenner entering the room with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Good morning", she greeted noticing that Lexie was awake.

"Morning", Lexie replied groggily, trying to adapt her eyes to the bright light as Dr. Zenner opened the window shutters.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Zenner asked taking a seat next to her bed.

"Much better", Lexie answered as she sat up on the bed feeling much more awake.

"That's good. So did you get a chance to bond with your baby?"

"Yeah, I was in the nursery till 2 in the morning. Alex and I were trying to come up with the perfect baby name", Lexie explained.

"Oh really, so what names did you both agree on?" Dr. Zenner asked interestedly.

"Allison. Allison Susan Karev. It took us a while to come up with that name. In fact it was Alex who came up with it in the end", Lexie said.

"Allison. Wow, that's such a beautiful name. It suits your little girl perfectly. Alex certainly has good taste when it comes to names. I am impressed. I really didn't think that men could actually come up with decent names, let alone a beautiful one like that. You should have heard the names my husband came up with when our daughter was born. God they were ridiculous", Dr. Zenner said cringing at the memory.

Laughing, Lexie said, "Well that definitely wasn't true in our case. And speaking of Alex, where is he? He said he was going to sleep on the couch, and I was expecting him to still be asleep. After all we went to sleep at around 3 last night," Lexie asked looking around.

"Well apparently he wasn't tired enough. He's in the nursery. He's been there for the past 3 hours. I came here at 7:30 and saw him going in there, he hasn't come out yet. I wonder what he's saying to her in there. There is only enough you can talk to a baby about," Dr. Zenner replied laughing slightly.

"Alex is still having troubles believing that he's a father now. I think spending more time with her makes everything so much more real to him. Honestly, I am stunned at how he bonded so obviously with Ally, it's like he's a natural at being a dad or something", Lexie said contemplating.

"Well one thing's for sure, he'll be one great dad. Little Allison is lucky to have him as her daddy", Dr. Zenner observed.

"I don't think I doubt that anymore. I am going to freshen up and then visit the nursery myself. I might even eavesdrop on what Alex is spending hours talking to Ally about", Lexie said slyly.

"Well that would be fun, but before you move, let me just conduct a quick checkup. That was the reason I came here for in the first place and got distracted along the way", Dr. Zenner said getting up and taking out her medical tools.

After a quick check up, Dr. Zenner stood up and said, "Well, everything looks good here. I have to go pay a visit to another patient, so if you'll excuse me." And with that she quickly made her way out.

After Dr. Zenner left, Lexie got up and made her way to the bathroom that was conjoined to her room.

A couple of minutes later she came out in her regular clothes glad to be rid of that uncomfortable hospital gown.

Making her way to the nursery, she stopped in front of the glass walls and gazed at the scene taking place inside. Sure enough, Alex was sitting in a chair next to Ally's crib and was apparently deep in conversation with her. From where she was standing, she could see that he was playing with her tiny fists. Smiling at how cute Alex looked playing with their daughter, she made her way to the entrance of the nursery.

She had just opened the sliding door and had made to walk in when a sudden idea struck her.

Instead of going in all the way like she had intended to, she halted in her steps and deciding to listen to what Alex was talking about so intently with their daughter.

However, nothing could have prepared her for what she was going to find out once Alex was done speaking. She was in for one hell of a surprise.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to actually be a part of your life right now. I was so sure that your mom would deny the fact that I was your dad. I really wouldn't have blamed her considering the way our relationship ended and all."

Lexie had a feeling where this conversation was going and really had no intention to stay and listen to Alex revel their breakup. But for some reason, her feet were refusing to move, she had a nagging feeling that there was something more to the story than what had met her eyes. She remembered back to when Meredith had told her that there was more to what really happened that on call room than what she had actually seen. She knew that she was just about to hear what had really happened that night, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"But you know there is so much more to the story that what your mom saw. In fact your mom just saw all the wrong parts. I am an incredibly unlucky guy. Just when I believe things are going in the right direction in my life, something comes up and knocks my life out of balance. That is one of the reason I want to spend all my time at you, you're the best thing that have ever happened to me, and I don't want this to be a dream. Since good things rarely happen to me, I'm deathly afraid that one day your mom would change her mind and kick me out of your life. I really don't think I would be able to handle that. You've been here for less than 24 hours and I already love you so much, so this time I really hope that fate takes some pity on me and for the first time in my life let me have something that means so much to me."

Lexie almost gave away her presence when she heard the vulnerability in Alex's voice. She didn't know that he was so scared that she might take Allison away from him. She wanted to go in and comfort him that she wouldn't dream of taking away his right as Ally's dad, especially after the way he's been with her. But she ignored these impulses, knowing that she had to hear what was coming next.

Anyways, back to the topic of your mom and my breakup. You're probably wondering why I am telling you all this, or maybe you could care less. I am pretty sure you have no idea what I'm talking about, but I want to tell you this so I can bring this topic into the open. I have to approach this topic with your mom and I have no idea how I am going to do that, so I am going to practice on you. Think of this like a bedtime story, okay? Except it's real and much more dramatic, and I am no good at telling bedtime stories." Alex stroked Allison's tiny little hands for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Okay, so me and your mom were dating for about a week, and were pretty happy, when a woman named Rebecca came in the picture and ruined everything. Actually Rebecca had always been there, I just thought that her chapter was closed when your mom and I started dating. Now who's this Rebecca you ask. She was a woman I rescued from a ferry crash. She was pregnant, and the crash had completely busted her face and she was also suffering from amnesia, which is memory loss by the way."

At this point Lexie almost laughed out loud despite the seriousness of the situation. Alex was talking as if he was actually holding a conversation with Allison. It was kind of funny to watch him explain what amnesia is to a new born baby.

"Anyways, so she brought to this hospital and I was assigned on her case. We got close, and I became the only one she could trust. I helped her chose her face for her reconstruction surgery, held her had while she gave birth to her daughter and tried to help bring her memory back. She soon started getting her memory back, but it turned out that she didn't want to go back to her old life. Her marriage was crumbling and she didn't want to go back to her husband. So on the day of Aunt Cristina's non-wedding, Rebecca's husband finally arrived at the hospital looking for her. Just before she was about to leave the hospital with her husband, she called me in her room and asked me to giver her a reason to stay. I wasn't sure of my feelings for her at that moment and left without a word. A little while later when I realized that there we could probably have a future together, I went to her room to find out that she had already left with her husband."

Lexie listened in shock as Alex explained the history of his relationship with Rebecca. She didn't know that they were sort of involved before she came into the picture.

"Then when I started here as a resident, your mother was an intern. The first time I saw her, I was like _Dude she's hot_. I even told your Aunt Meredith that and she was ready to kill me on the spot. Meredith hated the idea of having a half-sister at that time. It took a while for Meredith to accept your mom as her sister. In the beginning I was physically attracted to your mom, and there was no point of a relationship because I was still hooked on Rebecca and Aunt Meredith was completely against me spending time with your mom. Despite everything, we started a physical relationship with no strings involved. I had told your mom that I was a bad guy and that a relationship with me would go nowhere. But things got out of control when I actually started developing feelings for your mom. And everything got even messier when Rebecca came back in the picture. I was sure that I would never see her again, so when she showed up I was extremely surprised and one thing led to another. Rebecca believed that we were sort of a couple and she pointed that out to your mom when they were both watching a surgery I was scrubbing in. That's when I realized that Rebecca was just stringing me along. She was married, there would never be an us, it was all a façade. That's when I told her that we were done and that I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore."

Lexie held her breath as she prepared herself for what she was going to hear next. It will be a matter on minutes before the whole truth of what happened on the night of their break up was revealed.

"After that I finally realized my feelings for your mom and tried to initiate a relationship with her. She managed to ignore me for a week after the whole Rebecca incident, but I finally managed to corner her. I persuaded her to give us another try and after a little persuasion, she finally relented. We started off strong, we were happy, and I started to feel as if things will finally be right for once, but as it turns out, our relationship ended just as soon as it had started. We had just been dating for a week when Rebecca once again entered my life. I had had a tiring day and I was sleeping in an on-call room when Rebecca entered the room. I didn't invite her, I had no idea she would be there. The only thing I know is feeling someone kiss me while I was sleeping. I woke up with a start to notice an almost naked Rebecca on top of me. I was about to push her off me when the door opened to reveal your mom. I would never forget the hurt look in her eyes as she looked at the scene unfolding before her eyes. And before I could do anything she was already out of the room and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch her even if I tried. And that was it, the end of our relationship over something that never happened. I know that it sounds extremely ridiculous, but that's what it was. No one except for your Aunt Meredith knows the truth behind our breakup. She believes me, and she has made the other believe me too. I wanted to talk to your mom and explain things after I had talked to Meredith, but she had already transferred. So like I said, things are never in my favor, something or another always end up happening that just ends up every good thing in my life. I really did like your mom, I would have never betrayed her like that, I was really trying to be the better guy but it all came back to slap me on the face."

Lexie slowly backed from the nursery softly closing the door behind her. She all but ran to her room and took out the pager Meredith had given her to contact her in case of an emergency, and for Lexie this was certainly an emotional emergency.

Quickly paging Meredith, Lexie went to her bed and sat down her mind still reeling from what she had just heard. She can't believe that she had ended her relationship with Alex because of something that didn't even happen. Why hadn't she taken the time to find out the truth? She might have been thinking irrationally that night, but she should have given Alex a chance to explain what had actually happened. Had she heard all this 8 months ago, they would probably still be together and Alex wouldn't have missed the pregnancy. For the past eight months Lexie had believed that their breakup was all Alex's fault, but now it seemed like it was all her fault.

"Lexie what happened? Are you okay?" Meredith shouted and she barged into the room, completely out of breath. Once she had received a page from Lexie, she had ran all the way from the pit to her room, her mind reeling from all the emergency situations Lexie might be in.

So she was incredibly surprised to find an unscathed Lexie sitting on the bed apparently deep in thoughts.

Lexie was brought out of her reverie by Meredith's shout. Looking at her sister's frantic eyes, Lexie said, "Calm down Meredith, I am fine. There isn't an emergency, at least not a physical one".

"I ran all the way here from the pit, extremely concerned about your well-being and you're sitting here telling me that nothings wrong", Meredith exclaimed angrily.

"I said there was nothing physically wrong with me", Lexie said blankly.

Noticing that something was obviously troubling her sister, Meredith's demeanor changed as she made her way to sit in front of Lexie.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Alex told you the truth about what really happened on the night we broke up", Lexie asked staring directly into Meredith's eyes.

"He did," Meredith answered simply, immediately understanding what was wrong with Lexie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lexie asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell, and I was positive you wouldn't believe me," Meredith answered.

"I heard the whole thing right now. He was talking to Ally and I heard the whole thing", Lexie said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Wait he didn't tell you personally?" Meredith asked surprised.

"No, but that's not the point Meredith. The point is that I blamed our breakup on him the whole time when it was actually my fault because I didn't bother to uncover the truth", Lexie said, a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Lexie. Not really. Neither you nor Alex can be blamed for breakup. Alex didn't do anything, and you believed what you saw. Anyone in your position would have believed the same thing", Meredith explained.

"You don't get it Meredith. I didn't give him a chance to explain himself, and because of my selfish reasons, I excluded him from my pregnancy and if he hadn't found out about Allison being his, I would have probably excluded him from the birth to", Lexie cried, the guilt crushing her.

"Lexie, it wasn't your fault. If anything, it was the bad timing. You guys both had extremely unfortunate luck when it came to trying for a relationship, but get over the past, now you have gotten another chance. Not everyone gets a third chance at relationships--"

"Woah, woah! What gives you the idea that me and Alex will be starting a relationship? Just because we have a child doesn't mean we'll be dating again or something like that", Lexie clarified.

"But Lexie if you still like him, isn't it worth the shot. Everything's out in the open, and you have a completely new beginning to make things all over again", Meredith said trying to get her point through.

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not. There's a third person involved this time. If our relationship didn't end up working this time, which considering our rotten luck when it comes to relationships it probably won't, I am not the only person who will be hurt. Allison will be affected, and right now that's the last thing I want. It's not just me and Alex anymore, there's a child involved and it would be best if we just remain friends," Lexie said determinedly, suppressing all her feelings for Alex that had surfaced when she had heard his confession.

"But-"

"No buts Meredith. It won't happen", Lexie said with a tone of awful finality that told Meredith that the conversation was over.

Knowing that she won't be able to change Lexie's mind now, Meredith said, "Just make sure you don't do anything that you will regret later."

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing," Lexie replied confidently.

**A/N:** First of all, please don't kill me for the late update! Life has been pretty hectic lately. But on a happier note, the next couple of weeks are light for me which is good news for my story b/c it means I can update more! Second, I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers…25 reviews last chapter! I was floored! Thank you so, so much!

Third, I hope you liked the chapter, I want Lexie to feel a little guilty for what happened and express some of her feelings towards Alex at the same time! They're not getting together any time soon, there's still a long way to go. It's going to keep getting better, trust me. So, like always **at least 15** reviews before next chapter, which should be up by Thursday if I get enough reviews. With that said, enjoy the chapter and please, please, **REVIEW!**


	14. Baby Bash

Chapter 14: Baby Bash

"Meredith? Mer, you home?" Christina shouted as she made her way into Meredith's house.

"George told me to come here after my shift was over, apparently there's something going on", Cristina continued when she didn't get any reply.

"Uh hello? Meredith? Where is- woah what the heck is all this?" Cristina stopped short as the sight of the living room in front of her. Every inch of the living room was filled with baby stuff, colorful wrapped presents and balloons. On the wall was a huge banner saying, _"Welcome Home Allison"_.

"What's all the shouting for Cristina?" Izzie asked coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the white apron she was wearing.

"Is Meredith planning to open a Babies 'R Us in her living room or something?" Cristina asked disgustedly as she scornfully eyed the crib and high chair sitting in one corner of the living room.

"Oh no, didn't I tell you? I am knocked up and need all this stuff for my baby", Izzie answered sarcastically rubbing her non existent baby bump, surprised at how clueless her friend could be.

"Oh shut up Barbie, as if you could be knocked up. You aren't even getting laid", Cristina snapped back.

"Like you are", Izzie retaliated, her non-existent sex life a bitter topic for her.

"Yea, but I am not the one claiming to be knocked up", Cristina shot back, not willing to back down.

"Oh yea, well—"

Izzie's come back was interrupted by George and Meredith walking in, their arms loaded with many different kinds of packages ranging from more presents to food.

"Hey," Meredith greeted as she made kicked the door close with her feet.

"Were we interrupting anything?" George asked looking at the glares being passed between Izzie and Cristina.

"Oh no, we were just talking about our non-existent sex lives", Cristina snapped bitterly.

"Ouch", Meredith said sympathetically, "that's not a very pleasant topic".

"Like you would know. It's not exactly a surprise what you and Derek have been doing in your room for the past month. You guys aren't exactly quiet", Izzie replied, smirking satisfactorily as Meredith flushed.

"Oh shut up. Why don't you use some ear plugs if the noise annoys you so much", Meredith asked grinning.

"I am cheap, and the ear plugs cost a lot", Izzie joked.

"So what exactly am I doing here", Cristina asked.

"Oh, didn't George tell you? We are having a welcome home party for Lexie and Allison. I told George to fill you in", Meredith said glaring at George.

"I got paged in emergency before I could tell her the whole thing", George defended himself.

"A welcome home party for someone who isn't even a day old, you've got to be kidding me," Cristina asked horrified as she thought of all the cooing and mushy gushy that happens in these kinds of parties.

"Well, it's more like a baby bash. Since we weren't able to give Lexie a proper baby shower, we want to make this a fun experience. Meredith and I came up with the idea last night", Izzie explained.

"Meredith came up with an idea like this? Mer, you know what these kinds of parties are about don't you? It's all mushy gushy cooing over a new born infant who would just sleep and poop. Surely you didn't come up with something so horrendous", Cristina gasped, not believing that her dark and twisty friend had come up with such a ridiculous idea.

"Ally's my niece and Lexie's my sister. This is the first time Ally's coming home, and I think as a sister and an aunt I need to organize stuff like a Baby Bash", Meredith said as she made her way in the kitchen.

"But Meredith, why was I invited? You know how much I hate all this stuff", Cristina whined.

"I invited you because you are my person and you are supposed to support me and stand by my decisions whether you like it or not", Meredith replied simply.

"That was cruel. You don't get to go bring up the 'person' thing up at a time like this. You know that's the only way I cave in to your requests", Cristina protested indigently.

"Why do you think I use it?" Meredith smirked, "Come on Cristina, it won't be that bad. You don't even have to stay that long. Just stay a while so Lexie knows that you care just a bit and they you can leave. Plus, we got some really good food".

"Fine, just for a little while", Cristina said caving in.

"Thanks Cristina. I know I can always count on you", Meredith said smiling.

"Yeah sure whatever. So who else is coming?" Cristina asked trying to act nonchalance.

"Well let's see, us four, Alex, Lexie, Allison, Derek, Mark, Dr. Bailey, the chief, and a couple of Lexie's friends", Izzie listed the guests on her fingers.

"You invited the chief and Dr. Bailey?" George asked surprised.

"Yea, they wanted to come and offer their congratulations to Alex and Lexie. They won't be here for long though. They said they'll just drop by for a couple of minutes or something", Izzie explained.

"So where are the chief guests coming?" Cristina asked, visibly bored.

"I called Alex a couple of minutes ago and he said that he was filling out the discharge papers. They should be here in about ½ hour", Izzie said as she started to take the food packages.

"Well that really doesn't give us a lot of time. Let's get to work people. George you set up all the gifts and stuff in the living room while the rest of us organize the food and stuff", Meredith ordered as George made his way out of the kitchen.

"So Barbie what did you cook?", Cristina asked looking at the cracked egg shells, and flour all around the kitchen.

"Cupcakes of course, and I also made some cookies. Meredith said that we should order a fancy cake from the bakery since I am not that good at making fancy cakes", Izzie said taking her last batch of cupcakes from the oven.

--

20 minutes later, everything was ready. The living room was decorated with confetti and balloons and all the presents were stacked neatly in a corner. The food was displayed appealingly on the table and Meredith, George and Cristina had gone upstairs to freshen up.

When they came down a couple of minutes later, Izzie was just setting up the drinks.

"Where's the tequila?" Cristina asked noticing that alcohol was missing from the table.

"There is no tequila", Meredith answered.

"What? No tequila? Meredith you're killing me", Cristina groaned.

"Cristina this is a home coming party for a new born baby. Do you seriously think I am going to serve tequila here? Things aren't the same anymore. There's a baby in our group now. Alex is a father, and I am an aunt. We have to make compensations", Meredith said patiently.

"Well that doesn't mean that I have to like it", Cristina complained scowling.

Before Meredith could answer, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello", she said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mer, this is Alex", came Alex's voice from the other side.

"Yea, I know. Where are you guys?" Meredith asked.

"We'll be home in 5 minutes. Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yup everything's perfect. Just make sure Lexie doesn't get wind of this, I don't want to ruin the surprise for her", Meredith cautioned.

"Don't worry, everything's fine here. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, k?"

"Bye", Meredith said snapping the phone shut.

"They'll be here in 5 minutes", Meredith said, answering the questioning look on her friends' faces.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later, Alex's car turned in the driveway and Alex and Lexie got out.

Lexie made her way to the door while Alex went to unbuckle Ally from her car seat.

Lexie had just reached the door when it was opened by Meredith.

"Hey you, welcome home", Meredith said softly.

"It's good to be back", Lexie said as Alex approached right behind her.

"Are we going to stand here all night or are we going in. I don't really have a problem, but I really don't want my daughter to get sick", Alex said smirking.

"So I think I should just take my niece inside and let you two freeze your butts off outside", Meredith answered laughing as she beckoned the trio to enter.

"Oh yeah before you go any further, I would like to tell you that we have a huge surprise waiting for you behind those doors," Meredith said pointing to the doors that lead to the living room.

"A surprise for me? Cool, I like surprises", Lexie said smiling, wondering what the surprise could be.

"Well, it's more for my niece than for you, but if it makes you feel special you can pretend it's for you too", Meredith laughed teasingly.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that", Lexie said pretending to be hurt.

"Alright, now I am going to ask you to close your eyes, okay?" Meredith asked as they reached near the living room.

"Um okay", Lexie said hesitantly closing her eyes, feeling Meredith lead her to their destination.

"Okay, now you can open them", Meredith instructed as they stood in the middle of the colorfully decorated living room.

"SURPRISE", George and Izzie yelled while Cristina stood in the corner scowling. This really wasn't her thing.

Lexie's eyes went wide as she saw the scene in front of here. The living room was covered with balloons and confetti. There were presents in one corner and a lot of baby stuff was scattered all across the living room.

"A baby bash", Lexie said quietly reading the banner in the middle of one of the walls.

"Izzie and I came up with this whole idea last night. We though that since we didn't throw you a baby shower, we should do a little something right now. Do you like it?" Meredith asked hesitantly, having seconds thought about this idea now.

"Like it? I love it. I can't believe you went through all this just for Ally", Lexie said emotionally.

"Well she is my niece, and I love her", Meredith said relieved that Lexie had taken positively to her idea.

"Well where's the rest of your guests? I am starving", Cristina called out moodily.

"Don't mind her. She's just bitter, and this really isn't her thing", Meredith laughed as Cristina sent her one of her deathliest glares.

--

Half an hour later the party was in full swing. The guests had started coming just a couple of minutes after Alex and Lexie had arrived, and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Ally was the center of attention at the moment. People were cooing and gushing at her even when she was fast asleep.

Alex and Lexie were being congratulated and hugged left and right something that really irked Alex. Everyone knew that he hated being touched by random people.

Alex was standing at the table getting a piece of cookie from the almost empty dish when Mark decided to join him.

"Dr. Sloan", Alex greeted wondering what Mark was doing here.

"You seem to be getting a lot of attention today Karev", Mark replied.

"Well that technically happens when you have a baby, people want to congratulate you. I just wish they would leave out the hugs and kisses part", Alex said.

"Yea, that could get annoying. Not that anyone dares to hug of kiss me, except for Derek's mom and sisters. But then they're family so they're allowed. I can be very intimidating when I want to", Mark stated.

"So, any particular reason you're here?" Alex asked bluntly.

"To congratulate you of course. It's not everyday a man becomes a father", Mark said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Do you want kids Dr. Sloan?" Alex asked, detecting the bitterness in his tone.

"I would love to have kids, but I haven't found the right woman to have them with yet. Actually let me rephrase that, I did have the perfect woman, but she didn't think I was good enough to be the father of her baby, so she had an abortion", Mark said sadly.

"Is the perfect woman by any chance Addison?" Alex asked quietly.

"She was", Mark admitted sadly, "But well I really screw things up. And it might have been for the better I think. I mean, I would be a really crappy father."

"You don't know what kind of a father you'll be till you become one. I mean I never thought myself to be father material, but now that I am actually one, I don't think I would want to be anything else. I love my little girl more than anything in the world", Alex said smiling at the thought of his daughter.

The two lapsed into silence, and Alex took that time to look around his surroundings. His eyes were automatically drawn to Lexie as he saw her converse happily with George. Seeing her talking to animatedly with George stirred something inside of Alex, something that was new to him.

"Do you like her?" Mark asked, following Alex's gaze.

"Huh?" Alex questioned coming out of her reverie.

"Do you like her?" Mark asked again.

"I don't know", Alex answered honestly not bothering to ask who Mark was referring to.

"I know you have feelings for her. I saw it in the way you were looking at her. Don't let her slip away Alex. Things might be bad between you guys right now, but they will get better. Fate have given you another chance through your daughter. Don't mess it up. There are only enough chances you can get. Don't make the same mistakes I did. You don't want to regret this in the future", Mark said, and giving Alex a friendly pat on the back made his way to find Derek.

He had only walked a couple of feet when he turned around and said, "Oh and by the way, we never had this conversation."

And then he was gone, leaving Alex to his thoughts.

--

**11:30 p.m that night**

Lexie stood leaning against the crib in which her daughter was sleeping peacefully. She stroked her cheeks softly wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Her daughter was perfect in every sense, and she knew that she would never regret having her. The party had been great. Everyone had had a great time. After all the guests had left Cristina, George, Izzie, Meredith, Alex and her had gathered in the living room to open the presents. Well, one thing was for sure, Ally had enough clothes and toys to last her for a year at least.

Meredith had shooed Lexie away after a while saying that she needed her rest, and honestly Lexie was tired, but she just couldn't fall asleep.

Lexie's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out lightly.

"Hey you're still awake? Meredith sent you up an hour ago," Alex asked in surprised as he entered the room.

"I can't sleep", Lexie sighed still gazing at the sleeping child.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked seeing that she looked really troubled.

"No, I am fine. Was there anything you needed?" Lexie asked.

"I just wanted to say good night to her", Alex said quietly.

"Well don't let me stop you, go ahead", Lexie said moving away from the crib.

When Alex made to move away, Lexie suddenly asked, "Do you think I'll make a good mother?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Alex simply replied, "Yes, you'll make a fantastic mother".

"You really think so? You don't think I'll screw up?" Lexie asked in a small voice a couple of tears escaping her eyes as she looked at Ally.

"What's this about?" Alex questioned softly guiding Lexie to the bed. It was obvious that something was troubling her.

"Nothing. I am just being stupid", Lexie said trying to regain control of her emotions.

"It's not nothing if it's making you so upset. What's wrong Lexie?" Alex probed gently.

"It's just that she's so perfect and I am terrified that I'll screw up in some way and she'll end up getting hurt. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something—"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to her," Alex said rubbing her back comfortingly. She had obviously been bottling this up for a while.

"You don't know that. I don't think I can do this alone Alex, I can't be a single parent", Lexie cried letting go of all her pent up emotions and fears.

"Shh…you're not going to screw up and you'll never be a single parent. I'll always be here for the both of you, whenever you guys need me whether it be 3 in the morning, I'll be there. Our daughter is going to be raised by two loving parents, and she'll grow up to be this awesome woman who everyone else will be jealous of. After all she'll be the only girl to win the national wrestling championship", Alex joked trying to lighten up the mood.

Lexie giggled slightly through her tears. "You're right, I am just being silly. Everything will be alright", Lexie said, wiping off her tears and getting out of Alex's embrace.

"I am sorry for being all emotional on you. My hormones are all over the place and I am this huge mess—"

"Shh…It's okay. Like I said, I'll be there whenever you need me and this just happened to be one of those times. Go to sleep now, it's late. Everything will be fine in the morning, and if you need anything just give me shout, I am right downstairs in the living room", Alex said getting up as Lexie made to lie down.

"Thanks", Lexie whispered.

"No problem", Alex said quietly as he quickly bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

And with that he was gone, leaving Lexie feeling more alone than ever.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Unwanted visitors and a surprise

Chapter 15: Unwanted visitors and a surprise

_Last Chapter:_

"_I am sorry for being all emotional on you. My hormones are all over the place and I am this huge mess—"_

"_Shh…It's okay. Like I said, I'll be there whenever you need me and this just happened to be one of those times. Go to sleep now, it's late. Everything will be fine in the morning, and if you need anything just give me shout, I am right downstairs in the living room", Alex said getting up as Lexie made to lie down._

"_Thanks", Lexie whispered._

"_No problem", Alex said quietly as he quickly bent down and gave her a light kiss on the forehead._

_And with that he was gone, leaving Lexie feeling more alone than ever._

_

* * *

  
_

"God woman how many shoes do you own?" Alex asked panting as he carried the fifth box labeled shoes into Lexie's new apartment.

After two weeks of endless apartment hunting, Lexie had finally found an apartment that she liked. It had two bedrooms and was only 5 minutes away from Meredith's house.

She had just gotten the lease yesterday, and Alex had offered to help her move her things in. He soon realized what a big mistake that was. He knew women had a lot of stuff, but he didn't know it was this much.

"Oh stop complaining. I am a woman, I need lots and lots of shoes and anyways, these boxes aren't all that heavy you know," Lexie said rolling her eyes.

"They aren't all that heavy? You've got to be kidding me. I have been lugging boxes all day while all you've been doing is pointing which room to put them in," Alex said breathing heavily as he flopped down on the nearest sofa after placing the last box in Lexie's room.

"Delegating is far more tiring than manual labor and I am the one carrying Allison too," Lexie said defending herself.

"Oh yeah because she's so heavy," Alex said sarcastically, "And speaking of Ally, where is she?"

"She just went to sleep while you were bringing the box upstairs, I put her in the crib in her room," Lexie said as she sat down next to Alex, stretching her legs in front of her.

"That's good. She was up the whole night yesterday, she looked to exhausted this morning," Alex said concernedly, his eyes shining with warmth and affection that he felt for his little girl.

"Yeah, she still hasn't developed a sleeping cycle yet. Today's going to be another sleepless night for me because since she fell asleep right now, she'll be up the whole night again," Lexie groaned as she leaned her head back on the sofa.

"Well why don't you sleep right now while Ally's sleeping. I don't think you'll be able to get through another day without any sleep. You look like you're about to pass out right now," Alex said seriously as he took in the sight of the tried woman in front of her. All those sleepless nights with Allison had seriously taken a toll on her.

"Jeez thanks for calling be all but ugly," Lexie said sarcastically as she playfully hit him on the shoulder closest to her.

"Pshh I did no such thing. I am just saying that you need your rest because if Meredith sees you like this, she's going to drag you back to our house and I would have to sleep on the couch again," Alex grumbled playfully.

"Oh I see, you're just saving your butt aren't you? Smart," Lexie said sarcastically sending him a sharp glare.

"I can't win with you can I?" Alex asked playfully.

"Nope," Lexie said moodily.

"Well in that case, I am going downstairs to bring your last box while you get ready for bed," Alex instructed.

"Sounds like a plan," Lexie said sleepily as she got off the sofa stretching her arms above her head while Alex walked out of the door.

--

Alex had only been gone for a minute when the doorbell rang. Surprised, Lexie came out of the bathroom wondering who in the world would be ringing the bell of her apartment only hours after she had moved in. She knew it wasn't Alex or Meredith because they both had their own keys. Shrugging, she walked over the door and without looking in the peephole, she opened the door. The second the door opened, a soft _gasp_ escaped her lips as she saw the man standing on the other side. Never in a million years would she have expected to see Thatcher standing in front of her door. Quickly coming to her senses, she made to slam the door shut, but Thatcher was way too quick for her. Keeping a firm grip on the door, his blood shot eyes glared into Lexie who stared fearfully back. She could tell by his swaying figure and unfocused eyes that he was really drunk, and she knew that a drunk Thatcher was nothing but trouble.

Trying to stay calm, she tried to put a smile of her face as she greeted her father who she hadn't talked to in over a year.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Lexie asked in a forced calm voice.

"Don't play games with me you stupid bitch," Thatcher snarled, "I know about everything you've been up to in the past year. Did you think that if you didn't talk to me, I wouldn't know what was going in your life?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Lexie said, her voice faltering a bit under her father's hateful glare.

"Oh don't you? Well let me tell you about the very interesting rumors I have been hearing about you. What did that nurse say when I went to Seattle Grace? Oh yeah, that my daughter is a slut who got pregnant and ran away because she didn't know who the father of her baby was. How much of that story is true, you little bitch?" Thatcher asked slurring his words because of the large amount of alcohol in his body.

"I don't know what you've been hearing. The nurses in Seattle Grace love to gossip, you of all people should no that," Lexie said defiantly, her voice getting stronger by the anger she felt towards the man standing in front of her.

"So you're saying that you weren't pregnant?" Thatcher asked angrily as he pointed a shaky finger very close to her eye.

"Listen Dad I don't think this is a very good time. You should go now," Lexie said firmly not wanting to answer Thatcher any personal questions, and she especially didn't want to tell him about Allison, not when he was so wasted.

"I am not going anywhere, and you can't make me. So answer the dam question: Were you pregnant or not? And don't you dare lie to me," Thatcher said threateningly his eyes squinting in malice.

"Look Dad I don't think this is—"

"Answer the damn question," Thatcher screamed, interrupting whatever Lexie was trying to say.

"Fine. Fine. Yes, I was pregnant. Happy now?" Lexie asked in a fearful voice. A drunk and angry Thatcher made an awful combination, and right now Lexie feared more for her daughter's safety then she did of her own.

"Happy? I just find out that my daughter is a slut and you're asking me if I am happy?" Thatcher screeched out, as Lexie winced at his harsh tone.

"Look I don't know what you've heard. And yes, I was pregnant, but that doesn't make me a slut," Lexie said calmly, but underneath she was burning with anger and resentment at the words of her father. She never thought she'd say the day where Thatcher Grey would call his own daughter a slut.

"Then what does it make you? Huh? Does it make you respectable? Do you even know who the father is? Or have you been running wild? I can't believe I raised a daughter like you," Thatcher slurred menacingly and even though his eyes were unfocused she could see the unhidden hatred reflected in them.

She felt tears prick in her eyes as she heard the man in front of her, the man who at one point meant everything to her, talk to her as if she was a whore. Had he changed so much that he was willing to take stranger's words over her own?

"And I can't believe that you're the man who until a year ago was the most important man in my life. I can't believe that you are my father, because my father would have trusted me instead of calling be a whore. You've turned into some sort of a monster, a monster I don't want anything to do with," Lexie said tearfully.

"Do not take that tone with me!" Thatcher warned, "And those tears, wipe them up, because I am not falling for them. You've always been a drama queen, I know better than to trust those tears."

"When did you become so heartless?" Lexie asked brokenly.

"So you say you're not a whore right? So who's the father? Tell me his name so I can go beat him into a pulp for laying his filthy hands on you," Thatcher demanded.

"I know who the father is, and he knows it to. That's all that matters. I don't have to prove myself to you when you can't even trust me. And for the record, he will beat you into pulp before you can even lay a finger on him," Lexie said seriously.

"Oh will he now?" Thatcher asked smirking, "Well call him here and we'll see who the best man is."

"Look he should be coming here any second, and he will completely flip if he sees you here. So it's in your best interest if you leave now and never come back because I don't want anything to do with you," Lexie said determinedly, at the same time wondering what was taking Alex so long.

"Oh honey you're not getting rid of me this easily, and if you think you can scare me off with this imaginary guy, then you have another thinking coming. I am not going anywhere till I see my grandchild, so if I were you, I would move out of the way and let me before I do something stupid," Thatcher warned.

"Over my dead body. There is no way in hell I am going to let you see my daughter," Lexie said strongly, but her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that Thatcher would be able to hear it. She knew that she was no match for her father, he could overcome her with one slight push. But she knew that her father couldn't see Allison, she had to protect her daughter. Right now all she could do was try to distract him and pray that Alex hurries up.

"Oh a granddaughter. Even better. You know how much I love little girls. Now I really have to see her. I mean you aren't going to deprive me of seeing my own grandchild now would you?" Thatcher asked with a mad grin on his face.

"I will. I don't have intention of ever letting my daughter anywhere near you. At least not until you sober up. So if you really want to see my daughter, go home, sleep the alcohol off, take a shower and come back tomorrow. Maybe if you're decent, I will let you see her," Lexie said, hoping beyond hope that he would take her on her proposition.

"Since when do you tell me what to do? I say I want to see my granddaughter right now which means that I want to see her right now, and I am not going to take no for an answer. So I am going to ask you one more time, either you let me in or I will force myself in," Thatcher said warningly, but instead of Lexie, a furious voice from the corridor replied.

"Like hell you are," Alex said menacingly with a furious look on his face. He had just turned into the hallway with the box when he saw Thatcher standing in front of Lexie's door. As he drew closer, he heard the last part of Thatcher's statement, and rage like no other filled his body. There was no way he was going to let that drunk bastard see his daughter. Standing 5 feet away from the older man, he dropped the box to the floor and walked forward till he was only one foot away from him.

"Who are you? What did you say to me?" Thatcher asked angrily.

"I said like hell you're going to see my daughter. You see I don't let drunks near my daughter," Alex said seriously glaring at Thatcher.

"Oh so my whore of a daughter wasn't lying. So you're the father of this illegitimate child?" Thatcher asked evilly, knowing that it would get a reaction out of Alex, and he was not disappointed.

"What the hell did you just say?" Alex asked seeing red as he grabbed Thatcher's collar, "Say it again. Call my daughter illegitimate one more time, and I swear you will not live to see the next hour."

"Alex—" Lexie pleaded tearfully from the door watching the unfolding scene with horror.

"Now I am going to tell you what to do okay? I am going to let you go, and you're going to leave immediately. If you so much as hesitate for a second, I will personally kick your ass all the way out the building. I will tell the building guards to never let you in, and if you resist, you will have me to answer to. Got that?" Alex asked dangerously as he released his hold on Thatcher's collar leaving the older man very frightened and unstable. Lexie was right, this guy could beat him up without getting a scratch on himself.

Knowing that he was overpowered, he stumbled backwards looking hatefully at the man in front of him finally identifying him as a doctor from Seattle Grace.

"You won this time, but this isn't over. I will see my granddaughter, and when I will, you won't be there to stop me," Thatcher said contemptuously, and with a lingering gaze towards his daughter, he turned around and stumbled away.

"Come on let's go in," Alex said to a stunned Lexie once Thatcher was out of sight. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he gently lead her inside and sat her down on the sofa that they had vacated only 15 minutes ago. But was it only 15 minutes ago? It seemed so much longer.

"I am sorry it took me so long. The elevator was stuck so I had to take the stairs. If I hadn't gotten up faster, he wouldn't have bullied you so much," Alex said regretfullt.

"It's not your fault Alex. In fact, you saved Ally and me. Thatcher was threatening to use force if I didn't move. I can't believe he would be willing to hit his own daughter just to get what he wants. What kind of father does that?" Lexie asked tearfully as she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder, her warm tears wetting the fabric of his shirt.

"The kind that has forgotten just how special their kids are, and how much they need them," Alex said wisely, "That guy on the door wasn't your father. He may look like him in his physical appearance, but in his mentality, he is a completely different guy. He's not the guy you used to call father a year ago".

"I know. I know that he's not the same guy. But it hurts you know. It hurts to know that you have to protect your daughter from your own father. This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Lexie said regretfully.

"Nothing is life goes the way it's supposed to be. So you've lost Thatcher, but look at how much family you've gained. You have Allison, Meredith, Molly, George, Izzie and me. We're all here if you ever need us. You know your dad is not in stable condition, and even though it hurts you, you can't let Allison anywhere near him," Alex said gently.

"I know. The encounter just shook me you know. My daughter means more to me than anyone ever would and I am going to do everything to keep her safe. I cut myself from my father a long time ago, and I don't think we'll be mending our differences anytime soon," Lexie said strongly as she lifted her head off Alex's shoulder and brushed away the remnants of her tear. She had shed enough tears over her father who could care less about her, but she wasn't going to do it anymore. He wasn't worth it.

"That's what I am talking about," Alex said encouragingly as he smiled at the efforts Lexie was making to make everything look okay.

But before Lexie could reply, they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of Alex's phone.

Taking out the phone, he saw Meredith's name flashing in the caller id. Wondering what Meredith wanted this time, he quickly turned on the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Mer, wassup?" Alex greeted.

"Um Alex, there is a woman at the door asking for you," Meredith said awkwardly jumping straight to the point.

"What? Who is it?" Alex asked confused. Who would be asking for him?

"I don't know. She says that her name is Margaret Karev and that she needs to see you. She's mid-height, blue eyes and looks to be in her mid 50s. Do you anyone like that?" Meredith questioned.

"Um yeah, she's my mother. But what the hell is she doing in Seattle?" Alex asked stunned.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's been six months since I update! I am so, so sorry! I know most of you gave up on this story, but I was busy with other things and I am writing a Leyton fic (for One tree hill) which was basically taking all of my attention because it was doing so good with the readers. Anyways, I am back now and this story is back on track!

I know that this is not a formal pairing and that most people don't even like them, but this isn't all about romance, it has much to do with Alex's character as a father and how his past makes him become a better person. I know the story line is completely AU, but this is my story and I want to finish it and I want to get some feedback about it as well. I am not expecting this to do as well as my other fics, but please guys give it a chance and please, please, review.

As you can see from the ending, I will be incorporating a lot Alex's past in this fic because it is something that really intrigues me! I know a lot of you readers out there feel the same way, so I hope that it's an incentive for you guys to keep reading.

**Next chapter:** Alex's mother is in Seattle. How does Alex takes to the news? And most importantly, why is she here?

I hope you liked this chapter and the way I portrayed Thatcher. I hate Thatcher, I really can't stand him and that's how I wrote him in my story.

**Also, I have a poll for you guys**:

I am planning to write a holiday chapter which will incorporate a flashback showing how that holiday was for Alex when he was a child.

So far, I am debating between Christmas and Thanksgiving. What do you guys think? Which one would be better?

With all that said, I hope you liked the chapter, and please, please review! I will love you forever if you do! It takes less than a minute to review, and it makes my day, so please tell me what you thought!I will post up the chapter when I have **at least 6 reviews!**


End file.
